No Usagi! You Can't Eat the Big Apple!
by PriestessMars
Summary: Usagi and the other inner senshi are in NYC! While there, they meet the Flower Soldiers. Are these soldiers enemies? Find out! Note: This is my first fanfic. Any criticims would be appreciated! :o)
1. Prologue

**_Author's Note:_**  All disclaimers apply.  I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever.  I did, however, create the Flower Soldiers.  Please don't use them without my permission.  This story, I think, addresses some of the stereotypes of NYC.  It's a story that I want to use to display the beauty of this great city!

**No Usagi!  You Can't Eat the Big Apple!**

_Story takes place sometime after the battle with Chaos._

Prologue 

            A shadowed figure looked into her long, intricate mirror.  It showed her the island of Manhattan.  "Ah, New York City, where crime goes unnoticed, where there is no sense of justice in the hearts of its people.  This will be the perfect place to gather energy for our attack!  No one will ever suspect that there is anything is different once the people are infected with my evil energy!"  She chuckled to herself, getting louder and louder until her it turned into maniacal laughter…

Meanwhile… 

At the Fruits Parlor Crown in Tokyo, Japan, Usagi and her friends, Ami, Rei, Mokoto, and Minako, sat around one of the tables.  Usagi blankly stared through the window.

            "WHAT?!" everyone shouted except for Rei and Usagi.  "YOU'RE GOING TO AMERICA!"

            "Yeah," Rei said.  "My teacher recommended me for this foreign exchange program and it all just sort of happened!  The family I'm staying with lives in New York City.  Can you believe it!  I'm going to the Big Apple!"

            Usagi, waking up from her trance, "A big apple?  Where?"  She whipped her head back and forth.

            "Not _A _big apple, odango-atama!" Rei shouted.  "_THE_ Big Apple!  You know, New York City!"

            "But what does that have to do with anything?"

            Rei, struggling to resist the urge of strangling Usagi, said through clenched teeth, "Because, _I'm_ going to New York City!"  She calms herself down before saying, "I'm leaving in 2 weeks and staying for 3 months."

            "Well _that_ doesn't give us much time!" Minako said.   "I mean we _need_ time to plan your farewell party!"

            "Yeah Rei!" exclaimed Mokoto.  "You didn't think you were going to leave us without one, did you?"

            "What?  Are you kidding?  You _better _give me the biggest farewell party EVER!"

            Ami, who had been relatively quiet, said, "You know Rei, I don't think a farewell party is good at all.  You really should try to perfect your English as much as possible.  The everyday people in America don't know Japanese.  If you want, I can set up a schedule where we can…"

            "Oh, Ami!" Minako interrupted with a sigh.  "Rei will be speaking ENOUGH English when she gets there.  And besides, the family she's staying with probably will speak Japanese so she won't be TOTALLY lost!  The important thing right now is to make sure Rei leaves Japan with a BANG!"


	2. Usagi in America?

Chapter 1: Usagi in America? 

            Usagi arose from her bed early, getting little sleep from the night before.  She kept thinking about how Rei was going away all night.  Then, when she would fall asleep, she would have nightmares where all of her friends were leaving her.  One by one they all left, until she was left all alone and deserted.  So, she eventually just gave up on sleep.  Usagi put on her uniform, barely touched her breakfast and left for school.

            Usagi walked into school like she was carrying 100 pounds on her back.  "Not only is my boyfriend in America, but now one of my best friends is going!"  Usagi thinks, "What's so special about America anyway!  At this rate I'm going to be all by myself!"  She continued on shouting.  "Who's going to protect me when they're all gone!"

            Naru, who had been listening to Usagi ranting and raving said, "Protect you from what Usagi?  Homework?  Teachers?  You know you should try to do all of that stuff on your own."

            "Oh sorry Naru, I didn't even notice I was thinking out loud."

            "I think the entire High School heard ya!"

            "I'm _really_ sorry.  It's just that Rei is leaving for America soon and even though she bugs me and always makes fun of me like calling me a crybaby and¾"

"Usagi!  Get to the point!"

"Alright already!  Point is that despite all of that, I will miss her."

"It's alright Usagi.  I'm sure everything will be fine."

            Suddenly a boy with large glasses and messed up hair crept behind Usagi and Naru.  It was Umino.  "Why don't you go with her!  There's a foreign exchange program being offered by the school, you can stay with a family in NYC and go to school there.  It's a very expensive trip but­¾"

            Usagi interrupted Umino by grabbing his neck and shaking him back and forth.  "Where is it?" she shouted.  "Where?" 

            "Um…I think you hafta ask Sakurada-sensei… she knows more about it…"  Usagi dropped Umino on the floor, with a big thud.  Naru helped him up as he gasped for air.  Usagi had her typical dreamy face on.

            "Oh can you imagine!  Me in New York City!  It's a dream come true! The lights!  The shopping!  EVERYTHING!  This is wonderful!  I can't believe it!"  She started to sing, "I'm going to America! I'm going to America!  I'm going…" she continues as she skipped down the hall.

            "Wow Usagi in America…" Naru said to Umino.  "At least her English will get better!  But do you really think she will be allowed to go?"

            "Probably not.  But if I know Usagi, she'll find a way to go.  She always does!"  Naru and Umino cringed and shook their heads when they see Usagi slip down and cry in the middle of the hallway.

            "Are you sure about that?"  She cringed again at the sound of Usagi's crying.  "I'm not so sure…"


	3. Rejection and Convincing

Chapter 2: Rejection and Convincing 

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"But why Sakurada-sensei?  I really NEED to go on this trip!  Please!!!  I WANNA GO!!!!"  After that Usagi began to cry loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Stop that sniveling this instant!  Your grades in English aren't good enough to survive in America.  How can I send you off in good conscience and know that you would be ok?"

Usagi stopped crying and thought about what Sakurada-sensei just said.  "Well… maybe… maybe Ami could go with me.  And Makoto.  Oh and Minako!  She lived in England for a long time so she's gotta be good in English.  They could help me out in America!"

Sakurada-sensei released a long sigh.  I don't know why I put up with you!  Ok.  If and ONLY if you get all four of them to go with you THEN I will think about you going to America.  But ONLY if you do that!"

"OH!!!  Thank you Sakurada-sensei!  THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!  This is soooo great!  Oh my god!"  Usagi started her song off again as she left the room.  "I'm going to America! I'm going to America!  I'm going…"

Later at the Fruits Parlor Crown 

The gang, minus Rei who was already at home packing for her big trip, sat around their usual table.  "Hey guys!" Usagi said.  "You know, wouldn't it be great if we could join Rei and go to America?  Think of the culture!  Think of the knowledge that we would gain!  Think of the…"

Mokoto interrupted her, "Alright Usagi, what is it you want from us _this_ time?"

"Makoto!  What makes you think that I want something from you?"

"Oh I dunno," Minako started, "maybe its cause every time you talk about education and culture, you want something from us!"

"Me?  I would never do such a thing!  But wouldn't it be great to go to America with all of that culture!  Oh and speaking of America!"  Usagi pulled out a flyer that has a map of the United States on it.  "Here is a flyer I picked up that talks about staying in America oh and look!  It's in New York City!  What a coincidence!  I think we all should go and join up with Rei!  

Usagi jumped up and sat next to Ami, "Ami, this is your big opportunity to learn about medicine and the schools in America before you go here like Mamo-chan!"

She then moved in between Makoto and Minako.  "Makoto, New York City!  Food capitol of the world!  You can learn about different types of food!  Think of the famous chefs you could meet there!  And what you can learn from them!"  

She looks at Minako, "And Minako!  NYC has many celebrities in it!  You'll be showered by fame!  You might even get discovered!  Come on guys!  What do ya say?  Are ya with me?"

The three girls looked at each other, unsure of what to do or what to say.  "Guys?"  Usagi's face changed from a big smile, to instant tears when none of them answered.  "All I wanted was for us all to be together!"  Her cries grew louder and the three girls tried desperately to stop them from getting any louder.

"USAGI!" Minako yelled over her friend's screaming.  "If you really want us to go, I guess it wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.  Like you said, I could get discovered there!"

"And maybe visiting some of the schools in America will help me decide where I would like to go," Ami added.

"And who knows?  Maybe learning from other chefs will help me to start my own chain of resteraunts!"

"So are you in?" Usagi asked quietly, tears still falling from her eyes.

"YEAH!!!" Ami, Makoto, and Minako shouted.  Usagi joined, "We're all going to New York City!"


	4. The News to Mother

Chapter 3: The News to Mother 

"Mom, I'm home!"  Usagi said as she walked into her house and closed the door.

"Hi Usagi.  How was your day at school?"

"GREAT!!!"

Ikuko-mama stared at her daughter, a bit concerned.  "Are you ok honey?"  She felt her daughter's forehead.  "No temperature…"

"I'm fine mom!"

"Then what happened at school today to make you so happy?"

"My guidance councilor said that I could go to America on a foreign exchange program!"

"Oh that's wonderful news Usagi.  Where in America?"

"New York City!  So… I can go?"

"NEW YORK CITY!?  Are you crazy!?  That place is dangerous!  They have drug dealers, and criminals, and murders…. No you're not going!"

"But mom!  I'm sure it's not half as dangerous as people think it is.  Besides, my friends are coming along.  They'll protect me… please!  I'll do anything!  ANYTHING!  PLEEEEEEEE…" Usagi continued her plea as she held onto her mom's leg.  Ikuko-mama rolled her eyes.

"Alright Usagi.  If your friends are going then I guess you'll be alright …"

Once Usagi heard her mother, she sprang up to hug her.  "Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!  I love you, mom!"

"Ok… Ok… But you have to call me every night to let me know how you are and…"

"Ok, whatever you say, mom!"  Usagi ran upstairs.

"Whatever shall I do with that girl?"  

*                      *                      *

When Usagi entered her room she began to jump up and down.  "Usagi-chan calm down!  What are you all excited about?"

Usagi looked down at her black cat and her smile grew even wider.  "Oh Luna!  It's wonderful!  I'm going to America!"

"What!? Impossible!  How did you manage to pull that?"

"Luna!  I'm surprised at you!  What makes you think I 'pulled' anything?"

"Do you want the short list or the long?"

Usagi gave Luna an evil look.  "Well _Luna_, it just so happens that I got it on my own.  I marched right up to Sakurada-sensei and asked her for a foreign exchange and she gave it to me!"

"Why do I find it so hard to believe?"

"Well believe it cause I'm going to New York!"

"You're going to bring me that's for sure!"

"Luna I don't know if the family that's taking me in even likes cats."

"Well you'll have to think of something cause I'm going!  I'm not going to let you run around on your own in New York City.  You wouldn't be able to survive out there!"

"Oh fine!  The others are going too if that helps.  If my family doesn't like cats one of theirs has to!


	5. The Families in America

Chapter 4: The Families in America? 

**AN: **Just to avoid confusion, assume that everyone is able to communicate without worrying about the language barriers.

            It had been 3 weeks and Rei had already left for her family in America.  The other four were sitting in the Fruits Parlor Crown comparing the families that they would be staying with on their trip.

            "So everyone!  Where in NYC are you staying?" Usagi asked curiously.

            "It looks like all five of us are going to be in the same area, and going to the same school," Ami said trying to hold back the excitement in her voice.  "As it turned out, a group of five friends each wanted to host an exchange student and they get a group of five friends!  This should be great!"

            "Really?" Minako said not bothering to hold back her excitement.  "That's wonderful!  So who is Rei staying with?"

            "Her name is Aiden," said Makoto.  "But that's all I really know about her, except where she lives.  They sent us a picture of the five of them."  She pulled out a picture with five girls on it.  She pointed to a girl on the far left with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes.  "That's Aiden.  Next to her is Nixie, who Ami will be staying with."  She pointed to a girl with long reddish hair like Setsuna's length and clear green eyes.  "Then Isabella who Minako will be staying with."  She pointed to a girl with hazel eyes and short blond hair (a little shorter than shoulder length).  Then she pointed to a girl with long, jet-black hair and blue eyes.  "Usagi will be staying with Adelaide or Addy.  What's great about Addy is that she has a cat named Marigold and her parents said that it was ok to bring Luna along.  And I will be staying with Flora."  She pointed to a girl with long blond hair (a little past shoulders) that is pulled back into a low braid and blue eyes.

            Usagi looked at the girl who was to be her host.  "You know call me crazy guys but doesn't Addy look like Mamo-chan?"

            The girls all laughed at Usagi.  Minako said, "Oh Usagi-chan!  You must really be missing Mamoru to be claiming that everyone looks like him!"  Usagi started to laugh too but she still couldn't shake the feeling off.

Meanwhile… 

            In New York City, Aiden was helping Rei settle in when the doorbell rang.  Aiden said, "Ok Rei I'll see who that is, make yourself at home and feel free to raid the fridge!"

            "Thank you Aiden!  I will!"  

Aiden left the room to see who could be at her door.  When she opened it she saw that it was her friends: Nixie, Isabella, Flora, and Addy.  "Hey what's up guys?  I was just helping Rei settle in when…"

"We need to talk Aiden," Addy interrupted her.  "And not within earshot."  Aiden directed them to her mom's room and closed the door after them.  A picture of her deceased father hung on the wall.

"What is it?  What happened?"

"Marigold has been picking up weird vibes lately.  He thinks that something evil is here."

"Just wonderful!  But didn't we just restore the peace again?"

"Apparently not," said Flora.

"Marigold thinks that those exchange students are the threat," Addy said.  Aiden thought about Rei, trying to see if she noticed anything weird about her.

"I don't know guys," Aiden said to the group.  "I mean Rei is nice.  I don't think she can be with the enemy."

"Appearances could be deceiving Aiden," Nixie explained.  "I mean it does make sense.  Right when the first one comes, Marigold starts feeling strange things?  I don't think it's just a coincidence.  We should definitely do something."  

Addy continued for Nixie, "I say we watch them and try to find out more before doing anything."  The others nodded in agreement and decided to go and greet the newcomer.

Meanwhile Rei, still in Aiden's room, was unpacking.  She pulled out her transformation stick with the crystal of mars on top of it.  "We are all bringing these just in case something happens.  Now that I'm here, I'm glad we brought them, I just have a bad feeling.  I wish I could read from the fire here.  Good thing the others will be here soon.  Or else I—" She was interrupted by a knock on the door.  She quickly hid her stick.  "Come in!"

"Hi Rei!" Aiden said as she opened the door.  "I would like you to meet my friends…"


	6. Coming to America

Chapter 5: Coming to America 

The four girls stepped out of the terminal and into John F. Kennedy airport.  "Wow!  Look you guys!" Usagi said.  "We're finally here in New York!"

"So Usagi," Ami began, "who are we meeting here?"

"Oh I talked to Mamo-chan and he said that he and Rei would meet us…" She stopped talking as soon as she spotted a tall man with short black hair.  "MAMO-CHAAAN!"  She dropped all of her bags, runs and hugged her fiancée.

"I missed you too Usako," he said, he laughed and tried not to hug her too hard.  It had been a long time since he had last seen her.  "Come and we'll get all of your luggage."

Rei, who was standing behind Mamoru, left the oblivious couple to meet her other friends.  "Hey guys!"

"REI-CHAN!!!!!"  They all hugged Rei at the same time and flooded her with millions of questions.

*          *          *

Meanwhile… 

Back at Addy's house, Addy, Aiden, Nixie, Flora, Isabella, and Marigold were talking about their guests.  Marigold was a cat with golden fur and a silver silhouette of a rose on his forehead.

"I feel a strange energy coming from Rei," Aiden said.  "I can't pinpoint what it is exactly though but it's definitely there.  No question about it."

Marigold took a moment to think about what Aiden had said.  "Well, it seems that they can't do much on their own.  Each of you will have a person to watch and see if there's anything suspicious.  The first sign of trouble, call the others."  They all nodded in agreement.  "Oh and another thing, girls.  Don't let them be together unless you guys are together.  If they are a threat, it will be much easier to take them on as a full force than individually.  Now go back home and await their arrival."

Everyone except Addy left.  "The plane was scheduled to arrive at 3:00.  It's 4:00 now.  They should be arriving soon.  Usagi called and said that they got a ride from the airport and Aiden said that a hot guy that Rei seemed to know picked her up from her house.  Well, I guess I'll see him when Usagi comes."

"There's another one?  Great!  Now we are outnumbered!  We must keep a closer eye on them now.  Make sure they don't get together.  If these girls are a force to be reckoned with, we need to be ready."

On the way from the airport… 

Rei sat uncomfortably in Mamoru's car, which somehow managed to fit everyone and their luggage.  "Uh guys, ever since I came here, I've been having strange feelings and dreams," Rei said, her voice a little shaky.  "And I feel that sometimes Aiden watches me like a hawk.  She is always asking about what I'm doing and where I'm going.  I know she probably just wants to make sure I don't get lost in this big city but it seems a little much.  Did you guys bring your transformation sticks just in case?"

"Oh course they did!" Luna said.  "I made sure of that!"

"Well, maybe we should keep an eye on these girls," Ami said.  "That way if there is something wrong with them… we'll be ready.  At the first sign of trouble, use your communicators.  Let's not take any risks.  Not in an unfamiliar city."

"We are on their turf," Makoto added.  "Here, it's there rules.  They have the home advantage.  But, if something does happen, we'll be ready for them!  They'll be sorry that they messed with us!"

"Nothing has happened yet," Minako said.  "There's no reason to act hostile until we know what's going on.  We just need to be alert."

Everyone except Usagi nodded his or her head in agreement.  Usagi was dreamily staring at Mamoru.  Rei yelled, "USAGI!  Are you listening?!"  

"What Rei?" Usagi said, angry that Rei took her out of her daydream.  "What do you want?"

"You hafta watch over Addy to make sure she doesn't do anything suspicious!"

"Yeah… Yeah… whatever."

Rei would've strangled Usagi if she weren't in the opposite corner of the car with luggage on top of her.  "You're SO lucky that I can't move, odango-atama!

About an hour later… 

Everyone was dropped off except Usagi.  Usagi called Addy at Aiden's house and asked if it was ok for her to go to a restaurant to eat with her friend (she didn't call Mamoru her fiancée for fear that her family wouldn't approve of a young commitment) and to arrive at her house around 8:00.  Addy said it was fine and the giddy Usagi jumped back into Mamoru's car and started kissing him.  "So where do you wanna take me tonight, my prince?"

"I take it you got permission.  Well, it's a surprise."  He took her to an Italian restaurant near where Addy's home.  The two of them had a very nice evening with dancing and a wonderful meal.  As the time grew nearer to 8:00, he took her back to Addy's house and unpacked the rest of the luggage from his car.

"Oh Usako, I've missed you so much!  I'm so glad that we could be together here in America.  And as soon as we both get back, we'll get married and start our future together."

"Oh that sounds like a wonderful idea!  Now we can be together again!  Even if it's for a little while."  The couple slowly moved into a passionate kiss but they were interrupted when the door opened.  It was Addy at the other side.

"Oh you must be Usagi!  Hello, I'm Addy!"  Addy shoved her hand towards Usagi.  She then looked at Usagi's company and took note that Aiden was right; he was hot.  As she looked at him though, she couldn't help but feel a little déjà vu.  "So who is this hot guy you've brought with you?"

"Oh Addy, this is Chiba Mamoru.  He's my boyfriend from back home.  He got a scholarship to come here to America for school."

Mamoru couldn't help but also feel a little déjà vu when he looked at Addy.  "Pleased to meet you, Addy.  I must warn you that my odango is quite a handful!"  He gave Usagi a wink.

"Oh you're terrible!  I'm not as much trouble as he is!"  The two of them started a little play fight and quickly stopped after noticing the confused look on Addy's face.  "Um… I'll talk to you later Mamo-chan!  Ja ne!"

"Bye Usako!"

The two girls went inside and dragged Usagi's luggage all the way to one of the spare rooms.  "And this will be where you're staying!  Make yourself at home!  And don't hesitate to ask for anything!  Do you need help packing?"

"Yeah sure!" Usagi jumped at the offer.  "I have so much stuff!"  The two girls started to unpack Usagi's clothes until Addy came upon a golden heart-shaped broach with wings and a crescent moon on it.  Luna, who had been watching from Usagi's handbag, nabbed the broach from Addy's hand.

"Woah!!!  Your cat startled me for a sec!"

"Luna!  Why did you do a thing like that for?"  Usagi then noticed what was in Luna's mouth and took it from her.  "I'm sorry, she loves this broach so much that she doesn't like it when other people touch it."

"So this is your cat!  What was her name again?"

"Luna."

"Luna… does that have anything to do with the crescent moon on her forehead?"

"Yeah actually.  I found her about two years ago.  A bunch of kids were messing with her and I rescued her.  We've been together ever since."

"That is so sweet.  So why is she so particular about that broach?"

"Well you see it has a crescent moon on it and anything with a crescent moon she attacks strangers that are holding it."

Suddenly two different toned beeps sounded.  Usagi looked at her handbag and Addy looked at her watch.  "Oh, stupid alarm!  I hafta go and do something real quick," Addy says.  "Will you excuse me?"  

Addy left and headed towards the bathroom.  As soon as she closed the door, Usagi reached for her communicator in her bag.  "Ok I'm here!"

"Usagi-chan!" It was Ami on the other end.  "There is a youma attacking right outside Aiden's.  Can you make it over here?"

Usagi looked at her broach.  "No problem.  Lemme just think of an excuse for Addy.  I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Usagi was about to open the door to get out but Addy opened it into her face.  "Oh I'm so sorry Usagi.  Are you alright?"

Usagi fell to the ground, half dizzy.  "I'll be fine… really!"

"I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I just remembered that I have to go out for my mom.  I'll be back in a while.  Make yourself at home in the mean time.  And are you sure you're alright?"  

"Never better!"

"Good!  See you in a little bit!"  Addy left and Usagi wasted no more time.


	7. The Senshi Meet

Chapter 6: The Senshi Meet 

**AN:**  In this story, I use both monster and youma.  This is because I don't believe that soldiers from NY would say youma, nor would the senshi describe it out of their language.  So both the Japanese and the English terms are used.  Soldiers will refer to Rose and her gang, and senshi will refer to Moon and hers.  Also this is the first chapter with some mild language.  Just thought I would warn you.

Addy ran outside and into a nearby alley.  She looked around to make sure that no one was watching.  She stared at the ring on her left pointer finger and gravely said, "Here we go again… Rose Power… TRANSFORM!"  Within seconds, she transformed into a sailor outfit.  It had a white bodice with light pink colored bows.  In the front bow on her chest was a rose that almost looked real.  Her skirt and gloves were a deep rose color.  She ran towards Central park.

*          *          *

Usagi ran outside of Addy's house, broach in hand.  She shouted the familiar words, "Moon Eternal… MAKE-UP!"  Within seconds she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.  Although she didn't know where she was, or where she was going, she knew exactly how to get there… she followed her heart toward Central Park.

*          *          *

Sailor Rose met her comrades; all wearing similar suits to hers.  Sailor Bluebell (a.k.a. Nixie) had light blue sleeves and skirt and dark blue bows.  Sailor Orchid (a.k.a. Aiden) had light pink sleeves and skirt and lavender bows.  Sailor Lily (a.k.a. Flora) had light green sleeves and skirt and yellow bows.  Sailor Tulip (a.k.a. Isabella) had pale yellow sleeves and orange bows.  Each had a rose pennant in front of their frontal bow, like Sailor Rose and each had a ring on their left pointer finger.

"What took you so long?" Orchid said sarcastically to her leader.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't think of an excuse fast enough for Usagi.  How did you guys leave so fast?"

"It was kinda funny, all of them said that they were supposed to meet.  So we didn't waste any time," said Bluebell.

"That is funny," Rose began, "cause Usagi didn't mention it."

"From what I hear about Usagi," Orchid interrupted, "she is always late for their meetings and get togethers and that she is a ditz, a crybaby, a flake, a…"

"Alright already!!!" Rose interrupted.  "Remember I hafta live with her for the next three months!"

"Ok… ok… Now on to the monster!  Got anything, Bluebell?"

"No… nothing yet."  She was scanning the area with her mini computer, which was similar to Sailor Mercury's.  The difference was that it had a flower on it instead of the symbol of Mercury and that Bluebell's had holographic abilities, however she's not using that function now.  The computer started beeping.  "There!" she pointed ahead of her.  "It's down that way!"  

They all ran in the direction Bluebell pointed until they saw their monster.  The form was defiantly female.  She had white skin and long, jet-black hair.  Her outfit, a long dress with flowing sleeves matched her hair..

"There!"  Lily yelled, and pointed at the monster.

*          *          *

"There!" Sailor Jupiter yelled from another part of the park.  She pointed at the youma.  This youma also had pale skin and a long flowing dress, but her colors were all red.  She was zapping the energy out of a young girl.  The senshi started getting déjà vu.

"Hey guys," Mars said to the other senshi.  "Doesn't this all seem familiar to you?  I mean… that's defiantly a youma!  From Queen Metallia's time!"

The other senshi gasped.  It was a youma.  "But we defeated Metallia a long time ago," Venus exclaimed.  "How can there still be youmas like that?"

"I don't know," Jupiter began, "But I'm going to find out… JUPITER…OAK EVOLUTION!"

The youma easily dodged the attack.  "She's fast!" Venus yelled.  "VENUS… LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!"  The youma dodged the attack again but this time also added her own attack.  She stretched out her hands and shot a fireball at Jupiter and Venus.  They're hit and the force sends them flying backwards.

*          *          *

"ORCHID FLAMMING LION!"  Orchid yelled and a huge burning lion attacked the monster.  The attack was dodged.

"We need to team up against her!" Bluebell yelled to the other soldiers.

"TULIP LOVE STRIKE!"

"LILY STATIC SHOCK!"

As the monster dodges Tulip's attack, Lily's hit her.

"Now Sailor Rose!" Bluebell yelled.

Rose nodded her head in agreement.  "HEALING ROSE TERMINATION!"  A huge beam of rose-colored light hit the monster and was destroyed.

"Yes Sailor Rose!  We did it!" Tulip exclaimed.  Before Tulip could give Rose a hug, Rose gave her a sign to be quiet.

"Shhhhhh… Listen."  The soldiers listened and could hear fighting in the distance.  "Do you guys hear that?"

"Another monster?" Lily asked.

"There's only one way to find out!" Orchid said and dashed towards the fighting.  The rest followed suit.

*          *          *

The fight grew more intense.  Everyone was able to dodge the other's attacks.  The youma decided to aim for Eternal Sailor Moon head on.

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!" all the senshi shouted in unison.  Sailor Moon shielded herself with her arms to block the oncoming attack.

Right before contact was made, a red rose struck the ground in front of Sailor Moon and stopped the youma in place.  A huge smile appears on Sailor Moon's face.  She had forgotten what it was like to be rescued by him.  "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

Tuxedo Kamen began one of his typical speeches.  "A park is a place reserved for the relaxed and calm.  But you have destroyed that peace!  Sailor Moon, you and the other senshi must work together to fight this youma!"  The senshi nodded in agreement.

"MERCURY… AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"MARS… FLAME SNIPER!"

As the youma dodged Mercury's attack, Mars' hit it.  "Now Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen yelled.  Sailor Moon nodded in agreement.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Just as the youma was destroyed, the other soldiers arrived at the scene.  All on the defensive, the soldiers stood with Sailor Rose in front.  The senshi stood in front of Eternal Sailor Moon, protecting her.  Mars stood before Orchid, Mercury before Bluebell, Jupiter before Lily, and Venus before Tulip.  

"Who are you and what is your business here?" Sailor Rose demanded.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing," Venus said.

"This is our territory.  You are the ones who have invaded it, attacking our city," Tulip chimed in.

"Attacking?!  I'm afraid you are mistaken.  We don't 'attack' cities!" Mars yelled.

"Well, then I suppose that monster we just fought wasn't yours." Lily stated sarcastically.

"What?  We were the ones who fought the youma!" Mercury pleaded.

"Well it's obvious that you are the enemy.  An ally would never argue with us like that!" Rose finished.

Jupiter stared at Rose, ready for a fight.  "We would never fight for your side!"

The soldiers and the senshi all got ready to attack, except for one.  Eternal Sailor Moon was listening to the entire conversation.  She didn't feel right fighting them.  She ran in front in the middle.  "STOP!  Don't you guys think we've had enough fighting for one day?  Come on… we're all senshi here!  There is no need to fight one another."

Sailor Rose didn't want to listen to Eternal Sailor Moon, but she couldn't shake off the feeling in her gut that told her that Sailor Moon's words were true.  "You are lucky this time, _senshi_!  But if we catch you harming our city again, there will be no mercy!"

"But we didn't attack the city!" Mars yelled!

"You mean," Sailor Lily says, "We didn't see you attack our city.  We heard you fighting."

Rose walked up to Eternal Sailor Moon.  "Don't let us see you again," she pushed Eternal Sailor Moon.  Off guard, she fell to the ground.  Tuxedo Kamen rushed to Eternal Sailor Moon's side.

"That's it!" Sailor Jupiter walked right up to Rose.  "If you want a fight, pick it with us, we 'attacked' your city!  But if you lay another finger on our princess, you can bet that we will be right there to kick your sorry ass off of this planet!"

Not threatened at all, Rose led the soldiers away from the area.  She turned around before saying, "This is your one and only warning!"  They left the park.  

The senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were left there stunned and speechless.


	8. Nixie's Flashback

**Chapter 7: Nixie's Flashback**

Nixie looked at her room.  The rest of the soldiers were coming soon for a meeting.  Ami was sitting at a desk reading a book.  Nixie needed to find a way to get her out of there.

"Hey Ami!  Whatcha reading?"

"It's a book about different types of cancer.  It's very interesting actually."  Ami noticed the ring on Nixie's left hand.  "Hey!  That's a nice ring you have there!  Where did ya get it?"

"Uh…" Nixie had to think of something fast.  "Well… uh… you know, it's been so long, I don't remember!"

Ami smiled, "It's ok, I get like that sometimes."  She continued reading her book.

Nixie didn't like to lie.  But as a Sailor Soldier, she knew what she had to do.  She remembered very vividly how and where she got that ring…

*Flashback* 

Right before the battles with Galaxia…

Nixie looked at her new school.  Her mother passed away and she was forced to move to her father's penthouse in NYC.

"Well, no time like the present," she said as she entered the building.

Nixie promised herself not to be quiet.  She would be her normal fun loving self.  'If only I knew someone…' she said to herself.

Upon entering the school, Nixie looked around to take in her surroundings, until she was knocked over.  "Oh I'm so sorry!" Nixie said as she tried to recollect her books.

"Don't be," a male voice said.  "It was my fault.  I should have been watching where I was going."

Nixie looked up and saw who had bumped into her.  He was tall and had dark, straight hair and blue eyes.  "So you're new?" he asked.

"Yeah," she responded.  Nixie didn't think she'd ever seen anyone more gorgeous before in her entire life.  "Uh… can you show me where the main office is?"

"Certainly.  Go straight down this hall and make your first left.  It's the second door on the right."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He started to walk away.

"Tell him your name you idiot!" her inner voice commanded.  "Um… my name is Nixie!" she yelled out to him.

He turned around.  "Well welcome Nixie!  I'm Sebastian."

"Sebastian," she thought as she stared at him.  "What a beautiful name!"

As Nixie stared at Sebastian, a girl with shoulder length blond hair walked up to her.  "That's Sebastian O'Brien.  He's the quarterback of the football team, the number one student in the junior class and my boyfriend!"  She gave Nixie an evil stare.  "Stay away from him if you don't want to get hurt!"  She walked away from Nixie.

"Great!  My first day at a new school and already I'm getting death threats!"

*          *          *

Nixie entered her first class.  It was Geometry.  'Good!' Nixie thought.  'A class I don't need to worry about being behind the class.'  Nixie had always been ahead of the class in math.  At her old school, her friends called her the ditzy brain cause she always acted like a ditz even though she was one of the smartest in the school if not THE smartest.  Nixie sat in the first open seat she could find.

"Hello, my name is Adelaide," said a girl with long, jet-black hair and blue eyes.  "But you can call me Addy!" She thrust out her hand.

Nixie shook her hand.  "I'm Nixie.  Pleased to meet ya!"

"So you're new, eh?"

"Yeah… It's so hard getting used to new surrounding."

"Oh I can't even imagine!  It must be tough…  Hey!  You know, I'm meeting some of my friends later, would you like to join us?  We'll help ya get used to the area!"

Nixie was ecstatic that she made a new friend so quickly.  "Yes!  I would love that!  Thank you!"

*          *          *

Nixie walked out of her last class hoping to get a glimpse of Sebastian once more before she left.  As she turned the corner to get to her locker, she saw him kissing his girlfriend.  Nixie stepped back and desperately held back her tears as she tried to find Addy. 

*          *          *

"So where are we going Addy?" Nixie asked curiously.

"Time Square!  Sometimes we go if MTV has a good artist there.  You see, Briana's mom works at the studio and can get us in whenever we want!"

"Really?  You can do that Briana?"

The girl next to Addy with short reddish hair spoke, "Of course!  It's fun!"

"So who's there today?" Nixie asked.

"You won't believe this… the Three Lights!"

Nixie's eyes widened.  "Really?!  That's amazing!"  She continued to herself, "At least something good is going to happen today!"  While walking, Nixie noticed something on the ground.  "Hey what's this?"  It was a ring with a light blue stone on it.  A bluebell was engraved into it.  "I wonder who it could belong to…"

Addy looked at the ring on her finger, "Um… well finder's keepers!  It doesn't look like an expensive ring Nixie… why don't you keep it?"  She slipped it on Nixie's left pointer finger.

"Really you think I should?"

"Definitely!  Now let's hurry or we'll be late!"

*          *          *

"That was a great show!" Nixie said as they were leaving the studio.  "Too bad that Briana had to stay with her mom and not join us for ice cream…"

"Yeah but hey, this way we can get to know each other better…" Addy was interrupted by screams.

"What was that?" Nixie asked.

"I dunno."  Addy runs and disappears before Nixie could catch up to her.

"Addy!  Where are you?"  She followed the sounds of the screams and spotted a girl in a sailor outfit fighting a monster.  On the side, Briana was lying unconscious.  Nixie ran to her.  "Briana wake up!  Wake up!"  She got no response.  "Well she'll be okay, at least she's breathing!"  Nixie stared in awe at the sailor soldier.  'Wow!  She's amazing… I wonder who…'  Her thoughts were interrupted by a nearby voice.

"Nixie!  It is your destiny to help Sailor Rose fight against injustice!"  Nixie looked to see a cat with golden fur and a silhouette of a rose on its forehead talking to her.

"Ok… I must be dreaming cause a cat is talking to me!"

"Nixie!  You are Sailor Bluebell!  Now touch that ring and shout, "Bluebell power, transform!"

Nixie didn't think twice.  Somehow, she knew that the cat was right.  In her heart, it all seemed like she was destined to do this.  "BLUEBELL POWER…TRANSFORM!"  Within seconds, she transformed into Sailor Bluebell.  "BLUEBELL ICE STORM!"  A wave of ice hit the monster.  "Now Sailor Rose!"

"HEALING ROSE TERMINATION!"  The monster was destroyed by Sailor Rose's beam.

"Wow!  Sailor Bluebell!" Sailor Rose hugged her new partner.  "Glad to have you on the team!"

*End Flashback*

"How am I ever going to get her out of the house?" Nixie thought.  Suddenly the phone rang.  "Hello?  Hold on one sec, Usagi!  It's for you, Ami!"  She handed the phone to Ami.

"Yes?  Ok, I'll be right there!"  She hung up the phone.  "Sorry Nixie, but my friends all want to meet right now.  I'll be back soon though!"

"No problem!  This is just what I need!"

"What was that?" Ami asked.

"Oh, nothing.  Take all of the time you need!"  As Ami left, Nixie called Addy.  "Ok Addy, it's clear to come over!"


	9. Senshi/Soldier Meetings; Rei and Aiden's...

**Chapter 8: Senshi/Soldier Meetings; Rei and Aiden's Confrontation**

Ami walked into the restaurant Usagi had told her.  It was a small place with typical American food: hamburgers, sandwiches, fried chicken, etc.  "It's not the Fruits Parlor Crown…" Ami thought.  "But it will do."

"One?" the woman at the counter asked.

"Um… no.  I think that my friends are expecting me…"

"Oh… right this way."  She led Ami to a table in the corner and her four friends.  Usagi was already munching on a hamburger.  "Your server should be here momentarily."

"I never realized how hard it could be to get out of the house!" Minako said.  "It's so much different when you HAVE TO tell someone where you are going all the time."

"What do you mean?" Usagi asked.  "I've been having an easier time than I would at home.  Addy never asks.  In fact, sometimes she's out the door before I am!"

"How we get here doesn't matter guys!" Rei exclaimed.  "What does matter is those other senshi.  Who are they?"

*          *          *

"Who are they?" Aiden asked in Nixie's bedroom.  "Where did they come from?  How do we know if they are enemies?"

"They seem to be okay…" Isabella began, "I mean, they didn't attack us."

"But they could have!" Addy yelled.  "Maybe they were looking for an excuse to fight us.  Maybe they wanted to see how strong we were before they fought us."

"One thing is for sure," Nixie began, "They were awfully protective of that one soldier.  What did they call her again?"

"I think they called her 'Princess.' "  Lily said.  "Hmmm…. Addy, you are our princess.  Maybe it's the same with them."

"Two princesses of Earth?" Nixie said.  "Marigold, was there another princess of Earth?  I don't recall that from our memories."

"To tell you the truth Nixie… I can't remember.  I remember that Princess Gaia had a sibling but I can tell you right now that it isn't that soldier.  Your sibling was said to look like you.  So I believe that as you have reincarnated like your formal self, so would your sibling."

"So until then, we must think of them as enemies," Addy said.

"And if we want to threaten them we attack their 'princess,' " Aiden said.  "But what about our houseguests!  Rei is always chanting some weird Japanese crap!  It's driving me crazy!"

"Well…" Nixie said soothingly, "She is a Shinto priestess.  And you have no religious preference.  She's a long way from her temple and other things she finds sacred.  Just allow her to chant so she has some inner peace."

"Inner peace my ass!" Aiden yelled.  "If you ask me, it's all a bunch of bullshit!"

"I'm kinda with Aiden on this one, Nixie," Addy said.  "Except for the bullshit part anyway.  Although I don't have problems with my roomie, I do sense something strange from her.  And her boyfriend is even weirder!  Every time I see him, I get goose bumps.  Have you guys seen him?"  They all shook their heads.  "No?  Well he is more beautiful than Sebastian O'Brien and twice as smart!"  The soldiers didn't notice the sad look in Nixie's eyes at the mention of Sebastian's name.  "I don't see how a perfect guy like him has Usagi as a girl!  You think he would have left her a long time ago!"

"You can't help who you love Addy," Nixie thought to herself.  "No matter how much your head tells you it's wrong, your heart will never listen."  

She continued out loud, "So we're decided?  We keep watch of our house guests, make sure they don't do anything funny and assume those other soldiers are our enemies, and if we feel threatened by them at all… we attack their princess."

They all nodded their heads in agreement.

*          *          *

"So we're decided?" Ami asked the group.  "We keep watch of our hosts, make sure they don't do anything funny and assume those other senshi are our enemies."

Everyone except Usagi nodded in agreement.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Rei asked.  "These guys could be dangerous!"

"No!  I don't think so!  They didn't attack us.  Any other enemy we've faced has without question.  They said that WE were destroying their city.  But we weren't.  Don't you think it's all just a misunderstanding?"

"It may be Usagi," Makoto said.  "But we can't take that chance.  Especially since they could hurt you."

"But don't you understand… they won't hurt me!  They couldn't!"  

"Do you know that Usagi?" Minako asked.  Usagi remained silent.  "Your safety is the most important.  We need you to get married to Mamoru and rule over Crystal Tokyo.  We can't trust anyone without knowing that you're completely safe."

"But…"

"No buts Usagi!" Rei yelled.  "If we find that we can trust them, then we will.  But for now, it's better to be safe than sorry."

*          *          *

Aiden entered her room.  Rei was sitting in the middle of the floor, meditating, but Aiden didn't notice.  "Hey Rei!  What's up?"  She got no response from Rei.  "What's up?"  Still no response, she began to turn towards Rei.  "Earth to Rei!  Come in Rei!  Listen I hate it when people ignore…" she stopped when she saw Rei meditating on the floor.  "Oh great!  Out of the five of them, I had to get the one who meditates on the floor!"

Rei woke from her trance.  "Would you mind keeping it down Aiden," she said sounding annoyed.  "I'm trying to concentrate."

"Well excuse me!  Your Worshipness!"

"I'm sorry if this offends you, Aiden but unless you know of a nearby Shinto temple with an eternal flame, then it looks like your stuck with me meditating and imagining myself in front of the one back home!"

"Imagine yourself?  How can you just imagine yourself in front of a flame that's half way across the world?"

"I guess it would be hard for a non-believer to understand!"

"Non-believer?!  You're damn right!  I am a non-believer!  How can I believe that your 'god' has all of the answers to every single problem!  I don't!  If there were a god then he wouldn't screw me over half the time!  Where was god when my father died?!  Huh?!  Where was he?!"

"My mother died Aiden!  And you don't see me sulking about 'Where is god!'  I still have my faith!"

"Whatever!"

Rei's eyes flashed with anger.  "How DARE you?  The wisdom and power of the eternal flame is more than you can comprehend!  It has guided me and made me wiser and more powerful!"

"Oh yeah?!  Where is this power?  Where is this 'wisdom' this power you speak of?"

"If I was near the flame I would show you!"

"Just what I thought!"

"What?"

"There is no power!  Otherwise you would be able to show it!"

"No power eh?"  Rei takes out one of her ofuda scrolls.  "You see this?  This is an ofuda scroll or an anti-evil scroll.  With this, I have the ability to freeze those who are evil."

"Yeah right…"

"Fine!  Don't believe me!  All I need to know is that they work!  And I don't have to prove it to you to justify my beliefs!  Believe whatever you want!"  Rei stormed out of the door leaving the ofuda behind.

Aiden picked up the ofuda.  "Anti-evil scrolls?  Yeah, right!"  She lie down on her bed and begins to fall asleep.


	10. Aiden's Dream

**Chapter 9: Aiden's Dream**

Aiden soon fell asleep in her bed, having dreams of her past…

*Flashback*

It has been over 10 weeks since her father's death, but Aiden still couldn't get used to the idea.  Since he was a cop, she should have seen it coming or at least it shouldn't have hit her so hard.  But it did.

Her mother didn't know what to do anymore.  Aiden had been getting into more and more fights.  She didn't want Aiden suspended… again.  "Maybe if I arrange one of those peer groups for her, then she could make friends and not get into fights.  Now where is that number…  Ah!  Here it is!"  She found a slip of paper with a phone number on it.  She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

*          *          *

Aiden sat in the waiting area.  "I don't need no stinkin' peer group!" she muttered to herself.  "These things never work anyway!  It's just someone who THINKS they know what's going on when really they are bs-ing the whole thing and they HOPE that somehow it's right!"

"Aiden Blodwyn," the receptionist called.  Aiden stood up.  "You can come in now.  Go to table 8 and someone will be with you shortly."

"Oh great!" Aiden thought.  "They are going to make me wait some more!"  She found the table labeled 8 and sat down.  To her surprise, someone sat down within a minute.

"Hi!  I'm Adelaide.  But you can call me Addy."

"Aiden," she stated coldly

"Well Aiden, first thing I always do is to take a stab at why you are here.  And if I'm right, we can continue discussing why you are hear and if I'm wrong, you get to choose whatever you want to talk about."

"How about nothing!" Aiden thought.  "But what have I got to loose?  I'm already here."  She shrugged.

"Ok, now give me sometime, I'm a little rusty…"  Addy went into a fake meditation mode.  Aiden rolled her eyes.  Addy stopped after a few moments.  "Ok, you only live with one parent and being that it has only been recently that you've gotten into fights, I'm going to assume that your other parent left recently, within the past 6 months.  You are angry and upset that this person has left and frustrated that you can't do anything about it.  So if someone messes with you, you release all anger and tension on them.  You really don't want to be here.  The parent that you are living with is sending you here because they are worried about your fighting."  She smiled at Aiden's shocked expression.  "Am I even close?"

"What the…?  How did you…?"

"Do that?  It's my job." She smiled when she saw Aiden's mouth drop.  "Actually I read about your father's death in the paper and kind of assumed the rest.  I'm sorry.  It's not easy to lose a parent.  You know there are other ways of releasing your emotions.  Like writing!  Have you ever written stories or poetry?"

"No," Aiden said flatly.

"I think you should try writing some poems.  We'll cut this meeting short and next time you will show me some of your work."

"Whatever…"

"Don't be nervous.  Everyone goes through a rough stage in their lives.  The point is that we learn how to express anger through more peaceful means.  Hey if you want, I'm going shopping on Friday with one of my friends, Nixie.  If you want I can give you my address and you can join us.  Don't worry I won't ask about this stuff there.  What we say here remains and is only said here."

"Whatever…"

"Great!"  She takes out a piece of paper and scribbles on it.  "Here's my address and we'll meet at my house at 4 o'clock.  Is that good for you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Well then, I'll see you on Friday!"  As Addy left, Aiden heard a clank on the floor.  She bent down to see what it was.  It was a ring with a lavender stone, an orchid was engraved in it.

"Addy!  You forgot your ring!"  Addy didn't seem hear her.

"Great, now I'll have to see her on Friday in order to return it! "

*          *          *

Aiden walked over to Addy's house.  "This must be the place," she said to herself.  She rang the doorbell and soon the door opened.

"Hi Aiden," Addy said.  "Come in!"

Aiden entered the room and saw a girl with long, red hair and stunning green eyes.  "Aiden this is Nixie, Nixie, Aiden."

"Please to meet you!" Nixie said.  "Shall we get going?"

"YEAH!!!" Addy said.  "Let's go!"

*          *          *

"So where do you want to go first?" Aiden asked.

"I want to go to the Gap!" Nixie said.

"Ok we'll go to the Gap.  It's on the way anyway.  First let's go to…"  Addy was interrupted by screams.

"What was that?" Aiden asked.

"I don't know.  Aiden, stay here… Nixie, come check it out."

Addy and Nixie left Aiden behind as they rushed towards the screams.  "Oh no… you're not leaving me behind!"  She ran after them.

Aiden saw where the screams had come from.  There was a young girl unconscious on the ground.  Aiden ran to her.  "She still alive good.  What could have caused this…?"  As Aiden thought about it, she noticed that a monster was about to attack her.

"BLUEBELL ICE STORM!"  

A ice shards hit the monster.  

"Hold it right there!  You think you can just attack people on the streets?  Well not anymore!  I am Sailor Rose!"

"And I'm Sailor Bluebell!"

"On behalf of the planet Earth…"

"We shall punish you!" they said the last line at the same time.

The monster and the soldiers attacked each other and Aiden stared in awe.

"Aiden, it is your destiny to fight alongside Sailor Rose and Sailor Bluebell!"

Aiden looked to her side and noticed that a golden cat with a silhouette of a rose on its forehead was talking to her. She stared in disbelief.  "A cat is talking to me!"

"Yes.  Don't be scared Aiden.  Do you still have that ring?"  Aiden nodded and took it out of her pocket.  "Ok now shout, Orchid Power transform!"

"ORCHID POWER… TRANSFORM!"  Within seconds, Aiden transformed into Sailor Orchid.  "ORCHID FLAMING LION!"

A lion of flames engulfed the monster and was weakened.  "Now Sailor Rose!" Sailor Bluebell yelled.

"HEALING ROSE TERMINATION!"  The attack destroyed the monster.

"Yeah Sailor Orchid!" Sailor Bluebell exclaimed.  "I'm so glad we have someone else on our team!"

The talking cat walked up to the three girls.  "There's more to tell you guys.  Now that there are three of you I need to tell you of your true mission."

**At Addy's house…**

The three girls were scattered throughout the room.  Marigold was sitting on Addy's bed.  "So Marigold, what is this important mission you're going to tell us about?"

"First, we must locate the other two soldiers.  Then and only then will our princess be revealed."

"Princess?" Aiden exclaimed.  "Why do we have a princess?"

"A long time ago, there was peace throughout the solar system.  The earth was one of the leading powers, second only to the moon and its power.  But the peace didn't last very long.  One of the Sages, Beryl, started a cult against our monarchy.  She destroyed our kingdom and killed everyone.  Before dying, the king had me promise that when you all were to be reborn, you are to protect the princess.  They used their last ounce of strength to have our princess and all of her guardians, reincarnated in the future with the power to protect her.  Their dying request was that her guardians protect her at all costs.  But in order for our princess to be revealed, we need all of the soldiers."

"What is the point of protecting the princess?" Nixie asked.  "It might be safer if she was never revealed."

"I have thought that myself… But if she is never revealed, she could also get hurt without us knowing it.  It would be better if we knew who she was.  There is something else.  The princess also had an elder sibling.  I can't remember if it was a brother or a sister but without the princess, neither of them will gain their full powers.  One of them is destined to rule the world during the next peace and if that person doesn't have his or her full power, then peace can never occur."

"So you mean to tell me that this one girl is the key to peace?"

"Yes.  Along with her sibling."

*End Flashback*

Aiden woke up with a start.  She looked over at the clock and saw that it's 2 am and lies back down.

"We've found our princess… but where is the ruler?  Is she the ruler?" she thinks.  Deciding to wait until there was light outside to figure it out, she went back to sleep and into another dream…

Aiden woke up to find herself in another room.  She also had on different clothes.  Now she was wearing a long white dress, with no sleeves.  "What's going on?" she asked aloud.  She got up and walked out of the room.  She tried to navigate herself out of what she assumed to be a palace.  She found a courtyard, "Yes!  Now I can get out of here!"  She ran across the courtyard.

"Leaving so soon?" said a male voice behind her.

Aiden turned around to look at the speaker.  "And you are?"

He smiled and let out a small laugh.  "I'm not surprised that you don't remember me.  That's the way his majesty planned it."

"Listen, I don't know what you drugged me with but, I must warn you that you don't wanna mess with me!  I can seriously kick your ass!  Even if I'm wearing a dress!"

"I didn't drug you.  You send them to the future and what happens?  They forget all about their family, talk ineloquently, swear, and accuse you of drugging them."

"I can talk however I damn well please and you can't… family?!"

"Yes.  You are asleep now, Aiden is it?  Please forgive me… during our time, your name was Pyrilis…" he smiled gently.  "But I always liked to call you Pyro."

"Who are you?"

"Oh haven't you guessed?  Well, I'm your older brother, Jadeite.  One of the four generals to the prince.  And you, Pyrilis, are one of the four guardians of the princess."

"Prince?"

"I see that you do not remember that half of our story.  Yes prince.  The sibling of your princess is male.  I came to give you a message.  Although I cannot reveal everything to you, you must know that the prince is in New York.  Also, pay close attention to these new soldiers.  If you do, you will find out their intentions rather quickly."  He gave his sister a hug.  "Oh how I've missed holding you like this.  You must also know that I was partially responsible for your death long ago.  Although I was brainwashed, it's not an excuse.  I hope you could forgive me."

"You killed me?!  Why should I forgive you for that?!"

Jadeite only smiled.  "You were always stubborn."  He stared at his sister.  "Oh Pyro… I don't expect you to forgive me… but my time with you is short and I must go.  Just know that I have always loved you, sister.  Even under the influence of the Dark Kingdom, I could still feel the heartbreak after I saw you die.  Goodbye Pyro."

"Jadeite…"  He turned around.  "I love you too…  And… I forgive you."

He smiled.  "I thank you for that.  Goodbye dear sister, and good luck.  Find the prince."

Aiden didn't have any more dreams for the rest of the night.


	11. Flora and Mokoto Bond

**Chapter 10:  Flora and Mokoto Bond**

Mokoto woke up and looked at the nearby clock.  "11:30!  Wow!  Good thing it's a Saturday!"  She got dressed and opened the door.  As soon as she did so, she is hit with a wave of aromatic smells.  Flora lived with her grandparents above their restaurant, "Fiori." 

"I take it you had a good nights sleep," Flora said.  "I didn't have the heart to wake you."

"That's good cause I'm so used to living alone, I'm not sure how I would've taken it!  What are you making?"

"It's Fiori's world class tomato sauce!  Sit down and I'll give ya some with spaghetti."  Makoto sat at the table set up in the kitchen.  "So you live by yourself?  Wow!  It must get pretty lonely.  They would never let you do that here.  There are strict laws against that."

"I've never had problems really.  I was fortunate enough to get a nice sum of money from my parent's funds to afford my own place.  It does get lonely sometimes but usually Usagi is there to eat treats."  She smiled at the thought.

"Usagi must be a really good friend."

"The best.  She was the first person to befriend me when I transferred.  Everyone stayed away from me because they thought I was dangerous.  Usagi came up to me anyway because she was hungry and I always make enough lunch for two or even three people.  Usagi has a good heart.  The purest you will ever see.  She may be a ditz or a crybaby, but she's the best friend anyone can have.  She can be anyone's friend.  She sees the good in you even when you don't.  I have died…" Flora dropped the spoon in her hand on the floor.  "I mean… would die if it meant to save her."  Makoto started to tear.  "Oh look I'm crying.  I'm sorry.  She's just that special to me… to us."

Flora looked at the crying brunette at her table.  "Wow!" she thought.  "One person can mean that much…  To sacrifice her own life for her…  Would I give my life for Addy should the need arise?"

"So how did you meet everyone?  I mean here I am with this kind of story and you must think I'm an idiot for crying over this one person."

"No… not at all.  In fact, it's weird, I haven't even thought about it but I think I would give my life for Addy.  Although she is so much different than Usagi."

"Really?"

"Yeah you see, my forte is more gardening than cooking… although I'm good at both…"

*Flashback*

Flora was planting some plants in the park.  It was good community service and she didn't mind doing it at all.  It has always been her dream to design landscape.  Organize which flowers go where, which bushes, where the path goes.  "And this area really needed to be repaired." Flora thought.  "The last thing the homeless people need is to look at a horrible landscape when they already feel sad."

"I think I need a break.  Maybe I can help out with the food."  She walked up to where food was being served and to a girl with long jet-black hair and blue eyes.  "Um… excuse me?"

"Yes?  Can I help you?" the girl responded.

"Hi, I'm Flora.  I was looking to take a little break from gardening so I'm wondering if I can be of any help here?"

"Oh sure, Flora!  We're always looking for extra hands.  I'm Adelaide but you can call me Addy."

"So do you do this often?"

"At least once a week, more often during summer vacation.  I love it.  Helping others.  It's my dream to become a politician so that I could help these people more."

"Really?  Wow that's amazing!"

"Yeah, looking at these people, it makes me mad sometimes that there isn't anything more I can do besides offer them food.  I need to help them more!  I need action to be done."

"I don't have any dreams like that…"

"Oh, but I bet they are just as special and important.  If you don't mind my asking, what is your dream."

"Well, you see what I was doing over there?"

"Planting all of the flowers?  Yeah… what about it?"

"Well, I believe that flowers and plants bring happiness to people.  If flowers surround you, it makes everything so much better.  Makes you feel, I dunno, special.  As if they bloom only for you.  That they are there to make your life better.  And so that's what I want to do.  I want to be a landscape designer.  So that people would hire me to make their lives better."

"You thought my dream was amazing?  I think yours is!"

"Really?"

"Definitely!"

A golden cat walked through Flora's feet.  "Hello kitty, where did you come from?"

"Oh he's my cat.  His name is Marigold."

"Well hello Marigold.  And what is this in your mouth?"  She pulled a ring out of Marigold's mouth.  It had a light green stone on it and a lily engraved in it.  "Wow, what a beautiful lily!  May I keep this?"

Addy looked at her cat's face giving her his approval before saying, "Yeah sure!"

*End Flashback*

"Wow!" Mokoto said.  "I never knew that Addy was so dedicated to the needy!"

"There are many things you don't know about her Mokoto, about us…"

"Same goes here.  Things are not always what they seem…"

Flora was careful not to say the rest of the story to Mokoto.  But she remembered it quite clearly…

*Flashback*

Flora placed the ring on her left pointer finger.  "Wow!  Perfect fit!  It's almost like it belongs there!"  She continued to herself.  "This ring must be so valuable, I can't believe she would…"  Her thoughts were interrupted by a scream in the distance.  

"What was that?" she asked Addy.

"I dunno, but let's check it out."  The two girls and the cat ran towards the scream.  It was an ugly monster taking energy from a young boy. 

"What the…?!"

"ROSE POWER… TRANSFORM!"  Addy transformed into Sailor Rose.

"What the-?"

"Flora," Marigold said.  "You are destined to fight with Sailor Rose as the fighter Sailor Lily.  Look in your heart.  You know what to do!"

Flora was surprised that it wasn't the talking cat that shocked her, but the fact that she did know what to do.  She nodded her head in affirmation.  "LILY POWER… TRANSFORM!"  She turned into Sailor Lily.  "Flowers of the Earth, please give me the strength to fight this evil monster!  LILY STATIC SHOCK!"  A huge wave of electricity shot the monster.  "Now Sailor Rose!"

"HEALING ROSE TERMINATION!"  

The monster was destroyed and the two soldiers transformed back into their normal clothes.  "Wow Flora!  Welcome to the team!"  Addy said to her new friend.

"Glad to be part of the team!"

*End Flashback*

**That night…**

Flora and Mokoto were ready for bed.  That whole day, they've been asking each other questions and really started to bond.

"You know that this ring is special to me, is there anything like that special to you?" Flora asked Mokoto.

Makoto hesitated before reaching for her bag.  She took out her transformation stick.  "You see this?  All my friends, except Usagi have one of these.  See, we all have a different ruling planet in our zodiacs and so each of us has a different planet.  Mine is Jupiter."

"May I?"  Mokoto handed her the stick.

"Why did you guys get sticks, why not something else, like… a pen or a ring," she said holding out her ring.

"Well, we used to have pens, but we all kinda grew out of them.  Then we saw these sticks for sale and just randomly picked them up.  It's very important to me.  Like your ring is to you."

"Now you said Usagi didn't have one… why is that?"

Mokoto now had to be careful with what she says.  "Well, that day, Usagi was in detention, as usual, and as we saw these sticks, we noticed there wasn't one for her.  Her zodiac planet is the moon.  But we did see a broach and we got that for her."

"Is that the broach she wears?"

"Yup," Mokoto knew that all of what she just said was a lie and she felt guilty.  Especially since Flora was being so honest to her.  And what was she repaying her with?  Lies and deceit.

"Wow look how late it is!" Flora said.  The clock read 2:30 am.  "And the funny thing is that I'm not tired."

"Me neither.  But we have a busy day tomorrow.  Maybe we should go to bed."

"Yes I agree.  Goodnight Mokoto."

"Goodnight Flora."

Flora fell asleep easier than she anticipated and soon began to dream …

Flora found herself in the courtyard of a glorious palace.  She felt like she was in heaven with all of the loveliest flowers surrounding her.

"Jasmine…" a male voice said.  Flora turned around but saw no one.  "Jasmine…Jasmine…"

"Where are you?  Who's Jasmine?"

" Jasmine…  Go to the fountain…"

Flora followed the instructions of the voice.  When she approached the fountain, she noticed a man there with long brown hair.  "Hello Jasmine, it has been a long time."

"I'm sorry sir but I think you have mistaken me for someone else.  My name is Flora but I would be happy to help you find your Jasmine."

"No I know I have the right girl.  Do not be alarmed.  I would be surprised if you did remember me.  It was meant to be this way in order to keep the painful memories away."

"Painful memories…"

"Look around Jasmi… I mean Flora.  You would be more comfortable if I called you that.  Look around, Flora.  This is only a simulation, but it's just as beautiful.  You spent all of your free time here in this courtyard.  You used to love all of the flowers and play hide and seek here.  You were always so peaceful here.  Back then, your name was Jasmine, not Flora."

"I'm a little confused…  Who are you?"

"As you are an attendant for Princess Gaia, I was a general for Prince Endymion.  My name is Nephrite and I am your brother of the past."

"My brother?"

"Yes… unfortunately, that isn't the end of my story.  Before I was brainwashed, the evil Sage Beryl started a cult she called 'The Dark Kingdom.'  She managed to brainwash all four generals.  She killed you and your comrades either by her own hands or through ours.  You recently have encountered new soldiers.  I cannot tell you much about them, but I can tell you this… Things are not always what they seem.  You are not sure if they are evil or not.  The princess has commanded that you assume them enemies until proven innocent.  I'm asking the opposite of you.  Do not allow any harm to come to the one they call 'princess,' for if she is destroyed, you will regret it.  And now, dear sister, I must go.  Head my warnings."  He pulled her close to hug her.  "Oh how I have missed you so Jasmine…  I love you so much…"

She didn't mind at all being called Jasmine.  "I love you too brother…"

"Goodbye dear Jasmine… and good luck."

Flora slept peacefully for the rest of the night.


	12. Isabella's Audition

**Chapter 11: Isabella's Audition**

Isabella started to get ready.  She had an audition today for a Broadway show.  They were looking for actresses between the ages of 13 and 16.  "I can bring Minako for support!" she thought.  

"Minako…" she called.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to join me at an audition?  Neither of my parents can come and I would like to have someone there with me."

"An audition?!  I'D LOVE TO!!!"

"Don't get too excited now.  You can't audition since it's for a Broadway play.  They would need someone for at least a year."

"That's ok.  I still would love to go backstage at a Broadway theater!  How exciting!"

"You know it's so amazing how alike we are!"

"Yeah!  We both like to sing, to act, and play volleyball!  I'm so lucky to get a roomie like you!"  Minako noticed Isabella's ring.  "Hey do you wear that ring for good luck or something?"

"Oh this… no… well… yeah I guess I do.  Addy gave me this.  We all have one.  Each a little different than the other but we all have one."  She shows Minako the ring.  "See, my ring is a pale yellow stone, and it has a tulip engraved in it.  We each have a different flower and color."

"That's soooo cool!  How did Addy know where to get them?"

"I dunno, but when I first became friends with her, she just had it.  It all started with an audition I had…"

*Flashback*

"Oh god I'm late I'm late I'm LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!!!"  Isabella bumped into a girl with jet-black hair while she's running.  "Oh I'm soooo sorry!  I can't believe it!  I'm soooo sorry!"

"It's ok… you are obliviously in a rush.  Don't worry about it."

"No really… I feel bad.  Um… would you like to join me?  I have an audition, that's why I was running but afterwards I can buy you something.  To make up for bumping into you."

"No that's ok really.  I don't want to impose…"

"Oh not at all!  Please?"  Isabella gave the girl her best puppy dog eyes.

"Oh…" she was slowly giving in.  "Alright I'll go with you."

"Yeah!  This is wonderful!  Cause you see usually one of my parents can come with me but they are both busy and then I was late!  Oh it just hasn't been my day at all!  Oh how rude of me, here I am asking things from you and I don't even know your name!  I'm Isabella."  She offered her hand.

"Adelaide.  But my friends call me Addy."

"Well Addy, pleased to meet ya!"

**At the Studio…**

"So what kind of audition is this anyway?" Addy asked her new friend.

"Well it's for a commercial," Isabella said.  "But they won't say what.  I guess they are going to be working with someone who is pretty popular."

"Wow!  That's really big eh?"

"Yeah!  Hey what is this cat doing here?" Isabella picked up a cat with golden fur and a silhouette of a rose on its forehead.

"Marigold!  What are you doing here?"  The cat drops a ring on the floor.  "A ring?  Uh… Isabella do you want this?"

"Wow!  It's exquisite!  Oh thank you Addy!  And I don't even know you!  Wow!"

"Let's just say that it's the start of a beautiful friendship."

*End Flashback*

"And that's how it happened."  Isabella finished.

"Wow!  That's amazing!" Minako said.  "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, wait for me downstairs, I need to do something first."

"Sure no problem."  As Minako left the room Isabella replayed the rest of that scene in her head.

*Flashback*

"Oh!  It's my turn!" Isabella said.

"Break a leg!"

"Let's hope so!"

Isabella walked to the audition room.  "State you name and age," the woman at the desk said.

"Isabella Dayton, 15 years old."

"Ok, the way this audition will go is that we tell you to read something and you read it how you see fit."

"Got it."

"I want you to take that book right there and read from page 125 section 3."

"Ok, no problem."  She flipped through the pages.  "Ok…"  She said the text as if she is upset and on the verge of tears.  "My fault?  How dare you say it's my fault when you are the one that left!  I thought you loved me… No!  Stay where you are!  I can't even bear to touch you!  I can't even bear to look at…" She stopped herself when she noticed that the woman at the table was asleep.  "Am I that bad?"  She walked up to the woman.  "Miss?  Miss are you ok?"

In the next room, Addy could hear Isabella screaming.  She ran into the audition room and saw a monster attacking Isabella.  "Isabella!  Remember that ring?!  Scream, Tulip Power, transform!"

"TULIP POWER… TRANSFORM!" She transformed into Sailor Tulip.

"Addy transform!" Marigold yelled.

"ROSE POWER… TRANSFORM!"

*End Flashback*

"We destroyed the monster and that was the start of our wonderful friendship!'" Isabella thought.  She left the room for her audition.


	13. Nixie and Isabella Have a Dream

**Chapter 12: Nixie and Isabella Have a Dream**

Nixie was bored and Ami was reading a book… again.  "Hey Ami, don't you want to put that book down and I dunno, do something?"

"Oh I'm sorry Nixie, but since coming here, I've been way behind in my studies."

"Ami, you are far smarter than anyone else I know.  You don't need to study like this!  You can relax.  Take it easy for once."

"No really Nixie, I need to study."

Nixie, still very bored, started jumping on her bed.  She purposely made sure that she had a high ceiling for such an activity.  "Ami, have you ever done something crazy?  You know, something you wouldn't normally do?"

"Well," she put down her book.  "When the Three Lights attended our school…"

"THE THREE LIGHTS WENT TO YOUR SCHOOL?!" Nixie interrupted.

"Yeah, well… let's just say that I was very forward with them and did many crazy things to get their attention."

"Fascinating…"

"But after I got to know them better, I didn't care much for them anymore."

"Really?  Why's that?  Where did they go?  They kind of just vanished!  Did you know I saw them here in New York about a year ago?"

"Whoa, slow down Nixie one question at a time please.  Let's just say that my expectations of them weren't the same as the real things.  I don't know where they went.  They got tired of the famed life and decided to hide from the press.  And you must have seen them while on tour."

"This is so interesting!  I can't believe you went to school with the Three Lights!  That must have been amazing!"

"Nixie, I will answer all of your questions in the morning.  But right now, I think we should be going to bed."

Nixie looked at the clock and sees that it said 11:30 pm.  "Oh but it's so early!"

"Yeah, but we have school tomorrow."

"Oh fine!  But I want full details in the morning!"

"It's a deal!  Goodnight Nixie!"

"Goodnight Ami."  

Nixie fell asleep thinking that she will dream of the Three Lights.

"Maylin!  Maylin wake up!"

"Huh?  What?"  Nixie woke with a start.  "What are you doing here Addy?"

"Addy?  Oh Maylin!  You must still be dreaming!  Come on!  The party's about to start."

"What party?  Who's Maylin?"

"Oh silly.  This is the party to welcome home my brother Endymion.  Now get up Maylin and put your best dress on!"

Nixie didn't know why Addy is calling her Maylin, but she was too tired to really care.  She followed the girl's instructions and went out.  She walked out of the room and realized for the first time that she wasn't in her room.  She was in a palace.  In the distance, she could hear music playing.  She just followed it.

"There you are Maylin!" Addy said.

"Oh Princess Gaia, you look wonderful tonight," Nixie recognized that the voice to be Flora's.

"Why thank you Jasmine."

"When will we be seeing your brother?"

"He's scheduled to arrive here at any moment.  Being that security is a little tight on the moon, he said he would be a little delayed."

"Oh that's too bad.  We all miss him so."

Nixie couldn't believe where she was.  People were calling each other by different names.  It was all too confusing.  "Um would you excuse me for a moment."

"Oh sure go right ahead Maylin!"  The two girls claiming to be Gaia and Jasmine continued talking while Nixie tried to find a way out of the room.  She found the nearest exit to be at the courtyard.  She found a bench and sat down.

"A little confusing eh?" a male voice said.

She looked up at the man.  He had long, blond hair, which he kept in a low ponytail.  "Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't think anyone followed me."

"It's ok.  I know how you must be feeling right now."

"I seriously doubt that."

The man smiled.  "This night really happened you know.  Although I wasn't here… yet."  Screams were heard from inside the ballroom.  Nixie rushed into the room.

As she entered the ballroom, she saw that it was total chaos.  "What happened here?"  She looked up to find that same man floating above her.  "You!  You did this didn't you?"  

"That man is different than before."  Nixie thinks to herself.  "Something's not right."

"Oh sweet naïve sister.  Of course I did this.  And you will be next!"  Nixie raised her arms to shield herself but it didn't do any good against the blast.  She was killed by the shock.

*          *          *

"What the…?"  Nixie woke up to find herself in the same bed as before.

"Surprised you eh?"  It was the same man again.

"You… you killed me?"

The man looked down.  "Yes… I did.  But not by choice.  I was brainwashed by the Sage Beryl.  And she made us do awful things.  The four generals I mean.  Including killing our own blood."

"You're my brother?"

"Yes.  My name is Zoicite.  I am one of the four generals of Prince Endymion."

"So Addy has a brother…"

"Is that what the princess is calling herself these days?  Yes, she has a brother.  And soon, you will know who he is."

"But why did you need to see me?"

"As two of your comrades know, we, the four generals, were brainwashed by the Sage Beryl.  That moment you saw earlier really happened.  I regret every moment of it."

Nixie walked up to her brother.  "You were brainwashed.  It wasn't your fault.  If no one else, I forgive you."

Zoicite looked at his sister, with tears in his eyes.  "I thank you for that Maylin.  I have another message for you.  Your prince will be revealed soon enough.  Just give it some time.  As soon as the princess' guardians know the truth about their brothers, the prince will be revealed to you.  Then he will be strong enough to become the King of the Earth."

"The King of the Earth?  So he's going to be the ruler.  But how…"

"You will know in due time."  Zoicite started to disappear.  "It looks like I must go.  Take care, young Maylin.  I shall always be with you."

"Goodbye, Zoicite."

Nixie woke up and looks at the clock.  "Two thirty?"  She fell back down on the pillow and tried to go back to sleep.

*          *          *

"That audition was so cool!" Minako whispered.  "Really gets the adrenaline going."

"Yeah it does," Isabella said.  She looked at the clock that reads 2:30.  "We better be getting some sleep Minako.  We have school tomorrow."

Minako glanced at the clock.  "Oh god!  You're right!  Goodnight, Isabella."

"Goodnight, Minako."

Isabella opened her eyes to find herself dancing in a great ballroom.  But it was only she and her partner in the room.  Isabella started to wonder why she didn't find her partner attractive.  He was handsome with his long white hair and ice blue eyes.

"Your dancing has improved since the last I saw you, Elani."

"Elani?  I'm sorry but that's not my name.  My name is Isabella."

"In your time that may be your name, but to me, you will always be my little Elani."

Isabella broke the dancing.  "And who do you think you are that you can call me what you wish?"

"Oh little Elani, still curious as a kitten."  He smiled at the thought.  "Like you are the princess's most trusted guardian, I am the Prince's most trusted general.  My name is Kunzite, and I am your elder brother."

"My brother?"

"Well, during the silver millennium I was your brother.  Now, I am only a spirit, guarding over you.  Hoping that I may be forgiven for my past crimes.  Two other generals, Zoicite and Jadeite, killed you during that dance.  And I was the one who ordered it.  We were all brainwashed by the Sage Beryl."

Isabella looked at her brother and saw the pain in his eyes.  "Oh Kunzite, if you are my brother, I can do nothing but forgive you."

"I thank you for that Elani.  But there is another point to this meeting other than telling you of my horrid crimes.  As Sailor Tulip, you are the leader of the Flower Soldiers."

"I thought Rose was the leader."

Kunzite shook his head.  "No, she is the princess and must be protected.  If she dies, the prince's power dies with her.  She is an important factor in the future's peace.  If the prince's power does not awaken before his wedding, he will not be strong enough to become king.  As leader of the Flower Soldiers, you need to know this."

"I understand."

"There is one more thing.  You have recently encountered new soldiers.  They call themselves the Sailor Senshi.  Each represents a planet.  Sailor Moon is the one whom they called princess.  The others are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and," he pauses before saying the last one, "Sailor Venus.  Sailor Venus is their leader like you are the leader.  They will give their lives freely in order to protect their princess.  They are not your enemies.  And as they will see that no harm comes to their princess, you must also see that none of the Flower Soldiers cause her harm.  You must not tell them that you know they are not enemies.  They need to learn it on their own.  But as leader I am telling you this.  Do your best to make sure none of them harm Sailor Moon.  Soon it will be revealed what their true identities are.  If you are observant, you will learn before they do.  Now I must go dear sister.  Good luck and take care."

"Wait!  Kunzite!"

"I have done all that I can for you, dear sister."

The alarm woke Isabella up.  "What a dream!" she said.  "He said that if I'm observant, I will know who they are…  Easy for him to say!"  She saw next to Minako an orange stick with a crystal on top.  She picked the stick up.  "What is that symbol?"  Isabella noticed Minako starting to wake up.  She put the stick down.  "Good morning Minako!"

"Good morning Isabella!"

"Better get up or we'll be late for school."  She walked out of the room and went to her encyclopedias.  "If my hunch is right, then…" she thought.  She took out the "P" encyclopedia and looked up planets.  "It is!  That's the symbol of Venus!  Then she must be… Sailor Venus?"

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh nothing, something was bothering me that's all."  

"I should call the others." She thought.  But then, she remembered the words of her brother.  "No they need to figure this out on their own."


	14. Usagi's and Addy's Double Date

**Chapter 13: Usagi and Addy's Double Date**

Usagi hadn't been late to school since she'd been staying with Addy.  Addy always got up early and dragged Usagi to school.  Usagi hadn't been in detention for a while either, which she was thankful for.  The bell dismissing the students from school rang and everyone jumped out of their seats.  Usagi walked into the hall and saw Addy.

"Hey Usagi!" Addy said.

"Hey Addy!  What's going on?"

"I have a question for ya."

"Alright."

"Well, on Mondays I go to Central Park and help give out food to the homeless.  Do you want to join me?"

"Sure.  Will there be food there?"

"Yes Usagi," she laughed.  "They let you eat the food."

*          *          *

**At Central Park…**

Usagi and Addy were handing out food to the homeless.  At first, Usagi feared that this trip would be extremely boring.  However, she soon found out that she actually enjoyed helping out.  Usagi looked at the other volunteers and was surprised to find that most of them were teenagers.  She caught one of them, a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes checking out Addy.

"Hey Addy!  Don't look now but I think that guy is checking you out."

"Who?"  Addy looked over and made eye contact with the stranger.  His eyes never left hers.

"Addy?  Are you okay?"  Usagi waved her hand over Addy's eyes.

"Hmm?  Oh what were you saying, Usagi?"

"Oh, must I do everything myself!"  Usagi dragged Addy over to the boy.  "Hello!  How are you today?"

"Good," he responded.  His voice practically made Addy go weak in the knees.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi.  And this is Terran Addy."

"Those are some funny names, Tsukino and Terran."

"Oh no," Addy laughed.  "She's from Japan where you say your family name first.  Her name is Usagi and I'm Addy."

"Well Usagi is still a little unusual.  But Addy is a beautiful name."  He stared into Addy's eyes until Usagi breaks it off.

"What's your name?" she inquired.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Leo Heller.  Nice to meet you."

At that moment, Usagi came up with one of her brilliant ideas.  "Hey!  You know, Mamo-chan and I are going out to dinner tonight.  Would you two want to join us?"

"Um… no Usagi I'm sure that Leo is busy…"

"I'd love to," Leo interrupted.  "That is, if that's ok with you?"

"Uh… YES!  I mean… that's fine."

"GREAT!" Usagi yelled.  "Ok, here is Addy's address.  Come at 6.  See ya then!"

Usagi and Addy walked away.  "See?" Usagi said.  "Nothing to it!"

*          *          *

**At the restaurant…**

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi whispered.  "Stop staring at them!  You'd think that you were jealous or something!"

"No Usa-ko.  I only have eyes for you.  But I don't trust him with her.  He's too old for her!"

"She's 16 and he's 18.  He's still in high school.  Now, I'm 16 and you are in college.  Are you too old for me?"

"Of course not!  But that's different!"

"How?"

"It just is!  I can't explain why.  It just is."

"Ok, well just have fun tonight and unless you can prove to me why you have those feelings, let them have a good time too!"

Mamoru didn't answer, but continued to stare at the new couple.

**Back at Addy's house…**

"I had a wonderful time Leo," Addy said.

"So did I.  I can't explain it, but it feels like I've met you somewhere before.  Does that sound weird to you?"

"I've learned Leo that anything's possible."

"Goodnight Addy."  He slowly moved towards her and gave her a peck on the lips.  "Goodnight…" he repeated and deepened the kiss.

Addy's head was spinning.  She didn't know if she was flying or falling.  She felt like she was releasing all of her emotions into that one kiss.  He moved away from her and she was left hanging.  "Goodnight," he repeated for the last time.  

Addy went to her room and lie down on the bed.  "Some kiss eh?" Usagi asked.

"The best!"

Usagi smiled.  "That's how it is for me and Mamo-chan.  When I kiss him, it's like I'm melting."  Usagi showed Addy her engagement ring.  

"This is exquisite!  Is this what I think it is?"

"Well… if you are think that it's an engagement ring, then you are right!  He gave it to me when he first left for America.  It may not seem like it but Mamo-chan and me are destined to be together.  We've suffered through so much.  There were so many tests.  But we survived it all!  And one day, we will get married!"

"Don't you think you are too young?"

"We'll wait as long as we have to.  Time is not a problem for us."

Addy didn't know why but this all reminded her of when she discovered she was the Princess of Earth…

*Flashback*

Addy decided to hold a soldier meeting.  Not only to introduce the latest soldier but also to finally reveal the princess.  For according to Marigold's prophecy all the soldiers need to be present.

"Ok tell the others Nixie," Addy said into the phone.  "Meet at the park in one hour.  The usual place."  She hung up the phone.

"So?" Isabella asked.

"So we meet them in an hour."

**About an hour later in Central Park…**

Isabella and Addy waited in Central Park.  Isabella was nervous and pacing back and forth.  "Could you please sit down?  You're making ME nervous."

"I'm sorry but I just hope they like me…"

"Don't worry, even if they don't they will live with ya!"  Addy laughed at Isabella's worried look.  "Oh, they'll love you.  Don't worry.  Here they come.  Isabella, I would like you to meet Aiden, Flora, and Nixie.  Guys this is Isabella or Sailor Tulip."

"Welcome to the group," Aiden said.

"Glad to have us all together," Flora said.

"Don't look so blue, we're your friends we won't feed you to the dogs!" Nixie said.

"At least not for at least a couple of days!" Aiden joked.

"AIDEN!" Addy yelled.

"What?  What did I do?"

Pretending that Aiden never said that last comment, Addy began talking to the cat next to her.  "So now what happens Marigold?"

"Now you must transform."

"BLUEBELL POWER…"

"ORCHID POWER…"

"LILY POWER…"

"TULIP POWER…"

"ROSE POWER…"

"TRANSFORM!" they all said in unison.  Soon, they were in their sailor outfits.

"Nothing is happening Marigold," Aiden said impatiently.

"There must be something else that we forgot to do," Marigold said.  "I'm sorry everyone.  When I find out what else we need to do, I will tell you."

Everyone went home, a little disappointed.  Addy thought to herself, "I wonder what the princess is like."  With that thought, she fell asleep.

Addy awoke to find herself in a throne room.  She was wearing a white dress.  She looked to see that all of her friends were also wearing white dresses and were standing over her.

"Is she finally waking up?" an old male voice asked.

"Yes," Nixie said.

"Now will you tell us who you are and why we are here?" Aiden asked rather rudely.

"Since you do not know who I am, I will let that one slide.  I am King Endymion, your king.  I ruled the Earth centuries ago, during the Silver Millennium."

"Then, will you reveal to us our princess?" Isabella asked.

"Yes.  But first there is something you need to know.  During the Silver Millennium we, the Earth, were a great power.  I guess we still are today.  But during the Silver Millennium there was peace throughout the solar system.  But this soon changed.  We were attacked during one of our celebrations.  We never learned who was behind it all, but we do know that they got to us from the inside.  Took our best warriors and destroyed our kingdom.  Those monsters that you fight now, they originate from the same evil source.  I'm sure of it!  Fight them!  And above all, protect the princess with your life."

"I'm sorry to seem rude your highness, but who is the princess?" Nixie asked.

"She is standing among you."  He looked at Addy.  "Step forth Sailor Rose."  She obeyed.  "Sailor Rose.  The time has come for you to know the truth.  That you are the princess."  The others made a sound of shock and realization.  The king smiled.  "You and the other soldiers did not have these powers during the Silver Millennium.  However, since I do not want the same thing to happen twice I gave you powers to protect yourselves and my daughter.  I ask you to protect my dear daughter with your life."

"You have our word," Aiden said.

"You can count on us," Nixie smiled at Addy.

"No sweat," Flora chimed in.

"That's what we're here for," Isabella said.

"Now go," the king said.  "And take care of yourselves."

Addy woke up.  "So I'm the princess?" she thought.  "This is really something…"

*End Flashback*

"So he means that much to you," Addy said to Usagi.

"He means the world and so much more."

"How nice to be in a relationship like that."

"Well," Usagi smiled at Addy, "if we are lucky, perhaps Leo will be your prince charming."

"Let's not get too carried away Usagi."


	15. Another Battle

**AN: **For Sailor Moon fans, the song mentioned in this chapter is the Star Locket Song.  For those who don't know what that is, the Star Locket a locket that Princess Serenity gave to Prince Endymion as a symbol for him to remember her love for him.

**Chapter 14: Another Battle**

"So how long have you known Mamoru?" Addy asked Usagi.

Usagi sat dreamy eyed.  "For over a thousand years…"

"Excuse me?"

"I mean… uh… it seems like a thousand years.  Oh, I've known him for 2, almost 3 years."

"Ok…" The phone interrupted Addy before she could continue.  "Excuse me Usagi."  She picked up the phone.  "Hello?  Yes Nixie… Ok.  Ok.  I'll be right over."  She hung up the phone.  "I'm sorry Usagi, there's an emergency.

"This late?"

"Yeah I know, I'll be back soon."

"But…" Addy was out the door before Usagi could finish her sentence.

Usagi was left alone with the two cats.  "Oh Luna, what am I going to do?  None of the other senshi will listen to me."

"Usagi-chan they have every reason to take precaution."  Marigold's eyes widened when he heard Luna talk back.

"I know Luna, but I'm sure that they aren't evil."

"They threatened you!  We need to protect your role as future queen!  If they are going to attack you like that we have no choice.  We can't trust them."

"They are not like that!  I'm sure it's all just…" Usagi was interrupted by a beeping sound.

"Now answer that!" Luna commanded.

"Yes?"

"Usagi-chan, it's Rei."

"Yeah Rei what is it?"

"There is another attack.  This time near the Empire State Building."

"I'll be right there!  MOON ETERNAL… MAKE-UP!"  She turned into Eternal Sailor Moon.  "See ya Luna!"  She jumped out of the window.

"USAGI IS SAILOR MOON?!" Marigold yelled.  Luna looks at Marigold, mouth hanging open.  Marigold realized his mistake and decided that there was no turning back now.  "What are you looking at?"

"You can talk?!"

"You seem surprised.  I mean you can talk."

"Yeah… but…"

"But what?  Listen, I know this seems weird but five minutes ago, I was feeling the same thing.  Now, I know who your soldiers are, it's only fair that you know who mine are."

"I already know.  It's Addy, Nixie, Aiden, Flora, and Isabella.  I kind of figured since you are Addy's cat and there are five of them."

"Very good Luna.  So… is there a Mr. Luna?"

"As a matter of fact, there is!"

"Hey, hey, hey!  I'm just wondering.  No harm in that now is there?  But let's cut to the chase.  Usagi was worried that we were evil.  Well since she was worried about it I can say that you are not evil.  Well neither are we.  And she mentioned knowing Mamoru for over one thousand years.  I know that's truth.  Tell me what you know about the Silver Millennium and Usagi's role in it."

Luna looks at Marigold surprisingly.  "You mean you don't see it?  You know she's Sailor Moon can you now deduce the rest?"

"If I could, would I be asking you?"

"Usagi was Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom.  She was betrothed to Prince Endymion of Earth."

"So we're looking for a prince," Marigold thought.  Continuing out loud, "Unfortunately Luna, during the Silver Millennium I and the other soldiers were very sheltered.  We were also given very select memories.  For example, I knew that the Princess of Earth had a elder sibling, but what was taken from me was that her sibling was a brother."

"Mamoru has a sister?" Luna thought.  She goes on out loud, "We didn't have memories either.  It wasn't until Usagi was revealed as Serenity that we started to remember.  And not even all of our memories are gained.  For one thing, I don't know if the Prince knows he has a sister."

"You know who the prince is?"

"Yes.  Like I said, during the Silver Millennium, he was betrothed to Princess Serenity."

The thought finally occurred to him.  "Mamoru is the Prince!"

"Looks like you're not as dumb as I thought you were!"

"Hey…!"

**Meanwhile…**

Eternal Sailor Moon ran towards the Empire State Building.  She could hear the fighting 5 blocks away.  When she arrived at the building, she was shocked to see that the two groups of senshi were fighting each other and not the youma.  

"What the hell are you doing?!" Sailor Moon yelled.  "Why are you fighting each other?  There is a youma on the loose!"  She pointed to the youma.

"To hell with that monster!  We can destroy that thing in two seconds!"  Sailor Orchid yelled.

"Well I'm asking you to destroy it first!"  Usagi stared at everyone.  

"She is right!" Sailor Mars yelled.  She took out an ofuda.  Sailor Orchid gasped when she saw it.  "AKURYO TAISAN!  Now Sailor Moon!"

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…THERAPY KISS!"  

"BEAUTIFUL!"  The monster yelled before it was destroyed.

"So!" Orchid began.  "Sailor Mars… or should I say, Rei Hino!"  Everyone gasped from either shock that Orchid knew, or shocked at the identity.

"Bu…. How?"

"There's only one person in all of New York I know who would use one of those pieces of bull shit!"

Fury filled Rei's body.  "Aiden… Of all the people, YOU had to be a senshi!"

"Yeah, that's right, and I'm going to seriously kick your ass!"

"Oh just try Orchid!  Just try!  We'll see who gets burned!"

"Stop it!  Stop it right now!"  Sailor Moon screamed at the top of her lungs.  "Why are you arguing?  Isn't it obvious that we are on the same team?  We are supposed to be defending this planet!  Not hurting it by destroying each other!  Oh… do what you want!  But I will not fight you."  Eternal Sailor Moon started to walk away.  The rest of the senshi, now feeling bad, started to follow.

"Fight together my ass!" Sailor Orchid yelled.  "ORCHID FLAMMING LION!"  She aimed the attack at Eternal Sailor Moon.

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!" the senshi yelled.  They all ran to her but know that they could never reach her in time.  "NOOOOO!"

"ETERNAL SAILOR MOON!" Sailor Tulip yelled.  She ran in front of the blast.

"SAILOR TULIP!" the flower soldiers yelled.  Sailor Rose raced to Tulip.  

"Tulip, why did you do that?" Sailor Rose said.

"They are not evil… my brother told me to protect Sailor Moon at all costs.  Don't worry, I'm hurt but I'll be ok.  They are not evil Rose."

"Your brother?  But Tulip, you don't have a brother."

"Yes I do.  Not today, but in the past, during the Silver Millennium.  I had a brother named Kunzite."

The senshi gasp when they heard the name.  "Kunzite?!"

"You know him?" Tulip asked.

"We have a lot to talk about," Sailor Mercury said.  "I suggest we move to a more isolated area to do so."  Everyone agreed.

"But where should we go?"

"I think we should go to my house." Sailor Orchid said.

"Is that wise Orchid?" Sailor Bluebell asked.

"I think so, especially since it would be very convenient for Mars to be there…" she looks at Mars.  "Wouldn't you agree?"

"What are you talking about?" Mars snarled.

"Well, you made your own little shrine at my house.  Wouldn't you feel comformtable there?"

"Orchid… right now, I really wish you were the enemy!"

"I think we should sleep tonight," Rose stopped them before they resumed the fight.  "Many of us are upset with each other.  So after a goodnight's rest, we should be in better condition to talk."

**At Addy's house**

Addy and Usagi were back in normal clothes.

"Uh… Addy?"

"Usagi, we'll talk with the others tomorrow but for now, gets some sleep."

"Ok…" weary from battle the two fall asleep easily.

Addy awoke to find herself in a different bedroom.  She was wearing a white dress, the same dress she wore when she saw her father, the King of the Earth.  "What am I doing here?"

She walked out of the room and into the hallway.  In the distance, she could hear music from far away.  She followed the sound and found a man in a knight's armor.  As she approached him, he turned around.  It was Mamoru.

"What are doing here, Addy?"

"Mamoru?  What are you doing here?"

"Me?  Well, it's hard to explain…and while you are hear, address me as Endymion.  Otherwise you will confuse people."

"Endymion?  But why…?"

"Because," he interrupted, "That is what I was known as during this time.  That was my name.  Now if you will excuse me, I'm sure my father would like to speak with me about something."

"Can I come with you Mamoru?  I'm so lost here…"

Mamoru let out a sigh.  "Ok, but remember, my name is Endymion."

"Ok…"

They walked through the halls and into a glorious throne room.  "This is the same throne room from before…" she thought.  " I wonder if father is here to see me…  Yes he is!" 

"Oh father!" She ran and gave the king a hug.

Mamoru stood with his eyes wide, completely confused.  "Father?!  But…"

"Calm down Endymion.  She is your sister, Gaia.  If you are patient, I will explain everything to the both of you."

"He's my brother?"

"Yes, Gaia.  We purposely left your memories of each other erased, Serenity and myself.  This is because you needed to go through some trials separately before meeting each other.  Endymion, that was to find your love and Gaia, it was to grow accustomed to your powers as a soldier.  And now the time has come for you to know everything.  My time with you will now end, but you have the rest of the night to talk about each other and your past lives.  I love you both my children.  Defeat this new evil that has been brought upon you."  With that he disappeared.

"Well, the first thing you should know," Mamoru started, "is that I am Tuxedo Kamen."

"Then you should know that I am Sailor Rose.  I only found out about my powers about a year ago.  Then, I didn't know I was a princess until about 6 months ago.  It's all so new to me."

"At first, I didn't know anything.  At night I would transform with only one thought in my mind… to protect Sailor Moon.  But then, I started to have these dreams.  Of a princess asking me for the Silver Crystal.  The crystal was split into seven rainbow crystals.  After finding the first, I knew that I was Tuxedo Kamen.  Then I found out that Usagi was Sailor Moon and she was the Moon Princess."

"There's a Moon Princess?"

"Yes.  She will be the Queen of the Earth in the future.  We were betrothed during the Silver Millennium but Beryl and her henchmen destroyed that dream.  She brainwashed my generals and used them against me.  Well that's how I discovered who I was." 

"Usagi will be queen…"

"I know you were fighting Sailor Moon before.  She is not evil.  She is the epitome of all that is good and pure.  She would never harm an innocent soul if she could help it and would gladly give her life if it meant saving even one person.  You must trust me in that she is not evil."

"I believe you.  There was a battle today.  Sailor Orchid attacked Sailor Moon but Tulip got in the way.  Sailor Moon was trying to stop us from fighting each other."

"You see?  Now I know you have a lot of questions but I think it would be better if we all were there to answer them."

"Agreed, oh and Mamoru… I mean Endymion."

"Yes?"

"We are having a meeting, all of us, at Aiden's house tomorrow.  Would you join us?"

"I'd love to.  Sweet dreams, Gaia."

"Goodnight, Endymion."


	16. Soldier/Senshi Meeting Take 2

**AN:** To Sailor Moon fans, there is a section that should seem awfully familiar to you… Enjoy!  :o)

**Chapter 15: Soldier/Senshi Meeting Take 2**

**At Aiden's house the next afternoon…**

The two parties were separated in the room.  Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Ami, Makoto, and Minako were on one side and Addy, Aiden, Nixie, Flora, and Isabella were on the other side.

"Ok, so talk!" Aiden yelled.

"Why should we talk first?" Rei yelled back.  "I think you are the ones who hafta explain yourselves!"

"You are in our territory!" Flora broke in.  

"You are the invaders!" Nixie added.  "You should talk first!"  This fight continues until Ami cuts in.

"We already established that this is getting us nowhere!  Now, I have to agree that we are the intruders."  The senshi opened their mouths in disbelief.  "This is their home and not ours, we should go first."

Mokoto, gave Aiden an angry look.  "She attacked Usagi!  Thank you Isabella for saving Usagi but what if she didn't make it to her in time?  None of us could have done it!  And what if she had killed her, huh?  What then?  What would happen to Crystal Tokyo?  Think about Chibi-Usa!  What about…"

"One minute!  Hold up!" Flora interrupted.  "Ok, who the hell is Chibi-Usa?"

"And what the hell is Crystal Tokyo?" Isabella asked.

Usagi looked at Mamoru who gave her an assured look.  "Chibi-Usa… is… this is hard to explain."

"Just say it, damn it!" Aiden yelled!

"Aiden!" Addy yelled back at her.  "That wasn't' called for!  I'm sorry, Usagi please go on, don't say what we will or will not believe.  We have been through a lot."

Usagi took a deep breath.  "Ok…  About one thousand years from now, there will be peace just like there was during the Silver Millennium before Beryl's attack.  Do you know about the Silver Millennium?"  When the soldiers nodded, she continued, "That time will be known as Crystal Tokyo and I will rule it as Neo-Queen Serenity."

The flower soldiers laughed hysterically.  "Yeah, right!" Addy said.

"In 1,000 years you will still be alive!  That's one for the scrapbook!" Aiden felt like she was about to fall onto the ground from laughing so hard.

Rei couldn't take it anymore.  "DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW ANYTHING?!"  They all stopped laughing.

The senshi looked at them with the same scorn.  "I don't believe this!" Makoto yelled.  "You would think that after you become a senshi you would come to know that anything is possible!"

"During the Silver Millennium," Ami began, "The people of the moon had a huge longevity.  When Usagi becomes Neo-Queen Serenity, the same will happen for the people of Earth.  That is because the Prince of Earth and the Princess of the Moon will join and rule together.  The longevity once possessed by the people of the moon will be transferred to the people of the Earth."

"Mamo-chan will become King Endymion," Usagi continued.  "And we will have a daughter together.  Her name is Usagi."

"But peace would not last in the future," Minako said gravely.  "The Black Moon family, a family of rebels who were exiled to the planet Nemesis, attacks Crystal Tokyo with the power of the Wise Man and the Doom Phantom.  We loose the battle.  Right before they attack, the silver crystal disappears and the Queen will fall into a deep sleep.  The silver crystal is a materialization of the powers within the Queen.  The same go for her daughter.  But without the crystal and the queen, there was little hope for a successful battle.  So Sailor Pluto, guardian of the Gate of Time, sends the young Usagi to the past."

"So there are more of you guys?" Aiden asked.

Makoto smiled.  "Oh much more than you think… do you remember a group called the Three Lights?"

"Yes I do!" Nixie exclaimed.  "I LOVE the Three Lights!  Especially Yaten… OH he's sooo cute!"  She looked around, a bit embarrassed.  "I mean… Yeah.  We know them."

All of the senshi and Mamoru smiled.  "Well," Makoto said, "they are not guys as you think they are.  They are actually girls!  They are from another solar system and they too are senshi."  The soldiers had their mouths hanging open.  "Oh, there are other senshi in this solar system.  There's Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn."  

"Well when the young Usagi arrived in the past," Ami continued with the story, "we couldn't call both of them Usagi.  And she was so little then… so we called her Chibi-Usa.  Later on, Chibi-Usa became Sailor Chibi-Moon."

"So now it's your turn!" Rei stared accusingly at Aiden.

Aiden laughed.  "Why should we tell you anything?"  Everyone gasped at what she had said.

"What are you saying, Aiden?" Addy asked.

"I'm saying, what kind of bull shit story is that?  I give you props for creativity, I really do!  But sorry, you might have had them fooled but not me!"

Flora considered what Aiden had said for a second.  "Yes, I think she's right!  Are we supposed to believe that?"

Nixie joined.  "Are we supposed to believe that we will allow ourselves to be ruled by a monarch?  After this country has fought so hard to keep its democratic independence.  Wouldn't you agree, Addy?  Isabella?"  The two didn't answer.  "Addy?  Isabella?"

"I believe them," Isabella finally said.  "I remember Kunzite, my brother, telling me, 'Do your best to make sure Sailor Moon is not harmed.' And so, I know that if he has asked that of me, than what she says must be true."

"I too," Addy said as she looked at Mamoru, "believe in my brother."  She held out her hand towards Mamoru.  He smiled as he took her hand.  Everyone gasped once again.

"Mamo-chan?  She is your sister?  You have a sister and you didn't tell me?!" Usagi asked and almost started her normal bawling.  All the senshi rolled their eyes.

"Yes.  During the Silver Millennium, I had a sister, Gaia.  But Usa-ko, I didn't know about this until last night."

"And you still didn't tell me?!  You don't trust me, Mamo-chan?"  She started bawling.

"I don't care if he's the prince!" Aiden yelled.  "I don't care!  I am not going to live in a world where I cannot choose who my leaders are!  Especially if my leader is going to be a whiny cry baby like her!"  She stormed out.  Nixie and Flora followed her out.

"I am sorry," Addy said.  "She is very stubborn and very determined to stay with her own ideas."

"I can see that," Makoto muttered.

"Well, it looks like this meeting is over.  Don't worry Usagi.  I'm sure Isabella and I can convince them."

"No," Usagi said.  "They need to accept it on their own.  They can't be forced to accept it."

**Deep in outer space…**

"How are your conquests, Azurite?" asked a woman sitting on a throne.

"Right on schedule, Madam Mineralia," Azurite said.  "In fact we are almost done."

"Excellent, now get back to work."

"Yes madam."  Azurite disappeared.

Mineralia got up from her throne and looked into her mirror.  Her long black hair, held back by a crown, and her black dress contrasted greatly with her white skin.  "I will avenge your death, my sister.  I don't know why you had so much trouble conquering this puny planet.  But for your sake, I will conquer it for you.  You have no need to worry Mettalia…"

**At Addy's House**

"Usagi!" Addy said as she walked out of her bedroom.  "I'm going out soon.  Don't wait up for me!"

"You're going out with Leo again, aren't you?"

Addy blushed.  "How can you tell?"

"I've been told that I have the same look in my eyes whenever Mamoru comes over."  She winked.  "Have fun tonight!"

"I will!  Bye, Usagi!"

**After the date outside of Addy's home**

"I really had a great time tonight Leo," Addy said.

"So did I.  I don't know what it is Addy, but I feel as if I've known you forever.  Does that seem strange to you?"

"No.  It's funny but I feel the same exact way.  Leo, I…" she was interrupted when his lips met hers.  This kiss was sweeter than anything Addy has ever had before.  It felt more powerful and more… right.  When he released her, Addy still felt as if she were floating in the heavens instead of on the ground on Earth.

"Goodnight, Addy."  He kissed her hand.  "Until tomorrow."  He walked away and Addy went inside.

"I've never felt this way about anyone before!" he thought to herself.  "Perhaps… she is the one I've been searching for all my life…" He started to think about a dream he has had every night since he could remember...

Leo was in a courtyard, dressed in some kind of white armor.  His golden cape was long and flowed in the wind.  Ahead of him, he found a gazebo.  There was a silhouette of a girl but because of the blinding light of the sun, he could not she her.

"Discover…" she whispered.

"Discover what?" he repeated back.

"Discover what lies within…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Discover and finally set me free!"

"Free from what?"

"The dream ends there," he thought to himself.  "It never goes past that point.  And I never know what she ever means."

What Leo didn't realize was that he was being watched from afar.  Azurite sat on top of a traffic light, watching Leo as he walked away.  "Hmmm," she mused.  "He's precisely what Queen Mineralia has in mind.  Then again, if she doesn't want him… I could always play with him, before killing him that is.  And he's certainly seems powerful enough..."

*          *          *

The giddy Addy entered her room dancing about.  Usagi, pretending to be asleep, watched Addy tenderly.  She still felt like that every time her Mamo-chan was around.  With her own sweet thoughts, Usagi fell easily to sleep.

Still on cloud nine, Addy changed into her pajamas and prepared herself for bed as sweet thoughts of the kiss and of Leo stayed in her mind.  When she finally crawled into bed, she easily fell to sleep and into her dreams.

*Flashback*

Gaia was in the throne room; she was just summoned by her father.  As she approached him, she curtsied, as it was custom to do.  "You wished to see me, father?"

"Yes, Gaia.  I brought you here to deliver some good news."

Gaia's eyes lit up.  "Has my brother returned from the moon early?" she asked eagerly.

"No, Gaia, he is staying for the amount of time that was stated."  He noticed the sad look on his daughter's face when he answered her.  "Oh do not worry.  He is there on important business.  But the good news does involve you."

Gaia was still disappointed but she was also excited and curious to hear what her father had to say.   "Really father, what is it?"

The king chuckled at her excitement.  "Well, I have recently spoken to the King of the Sun and he has agreed to the marriage of you and his son, Prince Apollo."

Gaia couldn't believe what she was hearing.  "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"I know, I know it's hard to believe.  Prince Apollo does have a wonderful reputation and it's hard for you to imagine being his wife but…"

"How could you do this to me father?!" she interrupted.  "I haven't even met this prince of yours!  I don't love him!"  

"You don't love him now but I'm sure you will once you meet him."

"But father, I do not even know this Apollo," Princess Gaia explained.  "How do I know if I am going to be able to love him once we are married and for years to come?"

The king looked at her with understanding.  "You will grow to love him in time.  A union between the Earth and the Sun would be a glorious one."

"I don't see you forcing Endymion to marry anyone," she muttered

"His position is different than yours.  I know it is difficult but in time you will learn to love this man.  Also, Endymion has not had any offers such as this.  But should an offer like this arise for him, he too will have an arranged marriage."

"I don't care!  I don't love him now, father!  How am I supposed to marry someone I don't already love?"

He looked at his daughter, first with shock that she was still yelling, then with understanding.  "Unfortunately there isn't much to be done.  For you to be wedded to the prince of the Sun would mean the joining of our two kingdoms.  As Princess of the Earth you have certain obligations to your people.  A joining like this will insure our safety in the future."

"Safety from what father?  There's peace all around us!  There has been for many years!  There isn't anything we need to be fearful of!"

Ignoring her pleas, he continued, "Five days hence, there will be a ball.  Prince Apollo will be there.  Because his father cares deeply for him, as I do you, the party is set to see if Apollo wishes to go on with this marriage.  If he does not, there will be no marriage.  Since his father is giving him this moment, I will do the same for you.  If you can truly say that you will be completely unhappy in a relationship with him and you can find someone else you wish to marry, then I will call off the whole thing."

"Very well father," she muttered.  "Thank you for making such a kind offer."  She managed to smile for him and hugged him tenderly.  "I love you, father."

The king smiled.  "I love you too."

I could tell that Gaia was not happy with this decision but she wasn't one to disobey her father's wishes.  "Alright father.  Now if you will excuse me."

*End Flashback*

**Meanwhile…**

Azurite bowed before Queen Mineralia.

"I assume you are finished with the collecting, Azurite."

"No your majesty, but I have found something a little more interesting."

"Oh really?" the queen mused.  "And what may that be?"

"I think I've found someone you may like."

The queen became interested.  "Go on."

"His name is Leo Heller.  He's just a human but definitely a superior one.  He has an aura unlike any I have seen before, and I've been watching these humans for some time.  He's definitely a powerful one."

"Excellent.  Bring him to me tomorrow.  I will make my own evaluation then."

"As you wish your majesty."  Azurite disappeared.

"Let's hope he is everything she says he is."


	17. The Past Returns

**AN:** To Sailor Moon fans, you may be saying, hey this is like that episode… and you would be right.  I thought that it was appropriate to have the same theme, with a few differences.

**Chapter 16: The Past Returns**

"Usagi I'm going out with Leo.  Will you be okay?"

"Oh sure!  Mamo-chan and I are going out too!"

"That's cool.  Ok, see you later!"

"Bye Addy!"

Addy walked out of her house and saw Leo waiting patiently at the steps.  "Are you ready?"

She greeted him with a kiss.  "Yes, I am."

*          *          *

"One time, when I was six, my mother came into school and said to the ENTIRE class, 'Leo, I just gave your teacher some clean underwear for you just in case…' "

"No!" Addy busted out laughing.

Leo started to laugh too.  "Yeah and the entire class didn't leave me alone for the rest of the year!"

"That must have been horrible!"

"Yes, but I find it more amusing to laugh than to stay horrified for the rest of my life."

"Well good for you!"  Addy continued laughing.

Leo stopped.  "You know Addy, I know I've said this, but I feel like we have known each other for longer than a few weeks."

"Yes Leo, I know.  You say that every time we go out."

"But even with that feeling, I still can't help but feel that I don't really know you."  Addy choked on her water.  "Are you okay, Addy?"

Still coughing, "Yes… I'm fine…" She swallowed hard.  "What makes you think that Leo?"

"Well, for one thing you choked on your drink the moment I said something."  Addy blushed.  "But besides that, sometimes you will break up your dates on me out of nowhere.  You say it's important but why won't you tell me the reason."

"Oh Leo, it's not that easy…"

"Why isn't it Addy?  I know we have only known each other for a short time but in that time, I have told you everything about me.  Including what my mother used to do to me as a child!"  He gave an exasperated sigh.  "Addy, promise me that one day you will tell me everything about yourself?"

Addy looked deeply into Leo's eyes and saw that he really needed her to say this.  "Leo, the reason I don't tell you about this is not because I don't trust you.  There are others involved that I would need to talk to first.  And many if not all will say no.  But someday, you will know."

It wasn't quite the answer he was looking for, but it would have to do for now.  "Thank you, Addy.  But to even the score, do you have any embarrassing stories to tell me?"

*          *          *

"I'm glad we talked Addy.  You know I feel much better."

"I'm glad.  I care for you Leo.  I wish we could…"

Addy was interrupted by another voice.  "Damn you!  Can't I ever get you alone?"

Addy looked up at the floating Azurite.  "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm your worst nightmare!"

"I can't transform, then Leo will know everything!" Addy thought to herself.  "But then he will know everything," another part of her repeated.

"If you lay one finger on Addy, I swear to god I'll…" Leo started.

"Sweetie, I'm not after that twit over there!  I'm after you!"

Addy rushed to nearby payphone and dialed Isabella's number.  "Isabella pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Isabella, hurry there is a… hello?"

"Hello?  Addy?"  Minako looked at Isabella worriedly.  "She's in trouble."  Without a moment of hesitation Minako and Isabella contacted the others.

"You think the police can help you?" Azurite said.  She had ripped the phone line.  She threw the cord on the ground.  "They can't stop me!  Now, say goodbye to your boyfriend!"

"NOOOOO!"  Not wasting another moment, Addy shouted, "ROSE POWER… TRANSFORM!"

Leo mouth dropped open.  Azurite was surprised but not entirely shocked.  "So, your girlfriend is Sailor Rose.  Well you have bad luck in choosing your girlfriends because now you will have to watch see her die!"  She extended her hand in front of her body and shot a crystal at Sailor Rose.  But before the crystal hit her, a red rose hit the crystal and shattered it.  What no one realized is that one of the pieces managed to pierce Leo.  "What the-?!"

"A plague needs to be contained before it is destroyed.  I, Tuxedo Kamen, will make sure that you will no longer infect this city!"

Sailor Rose looked upon her brother, "Do you always make corny speeches like that?"  He gave her a sheepish grin.

The rest of the senshi and soldiers appeared.  "Looks like I'm not welcomed after all," Azurite said, she turned to leave but smiled before turning completely.  "But I'll be back!  Oh and say bye to your boyfriend for me!"

"LEO!" Sailor Rose realized that Leo has been hurt.  She ran to him.  "Oh Leo, I'm so sorry, if only I had told you about this sooner.  You might have been more prepared!"  She started to cry.

"No Addy, I understand now why you didn't tell me.  If in the same position, I wouldn't tell you either."  He winced in pain.

"Oh Leo!  I wish I had never met you!  Then this would happen to you!"

"Don't say that!  The time we shared together has been the best time of my life!  It was the best because I was with you."

Sailor Moon's silver crystal and Mamoru's golden crystal appeared before them and glowed.  The silver crystal moved over Leo and the golden crystal moved above Sailor Rose.  The crystals showered light over them.

The soldiers and the senshi stared in awe.  The light inside the crystals grew stronger as they showered light more light.  Eventually the light reached all of the senshi and soldiers.  The symbols of their respective planets glowed on the senshi's foreheads and the soldiers' rings glowed.  Tuxedo Kamen changed into the armor his future self wore as King Endymion and Sailor Moon changed into her Neo-Queen Serenity robes.  Sailor Rose changed into her princess garments and Leo changed into the same outfit he wore in his dreams.  Addy was confused that Leo too had changed.

"What is all this?"  Usagi gasped.

"I remember now…" Leo began.  "I have finally discovered it.  My true self… I am Prince Apollo of the Sun.  And you are Princess Gaia of the Earth."

"Yes!" Addy said.  "We had an arranged marriage.  But…" Addy was still confused.  "I never met you. The Earth was attacked before the party and… I never wanted to marry you."

"Yes, you did.  Not as Apollo, but as Lucas whom you thought to be a lowly servant."

"Lucas?"  Addy couldn't remember any of it.

**Meanwhile…**

"Azurite have you brought me that you man you promised me?"

"Uh… your majesty, there was a slight problem and the young man had a little accident."

"What?"

"There was this guy… and he threw a rose and the crystal shattered and then well…"

"Yes?"

"Well…"

"I'm losing my patience Azurite…"

"A piece hit the boy."

"WHAT!  YOU INSOLENT FOOL!"  Mineralia shot fireballs at Azurite and she was disintegrated instantly.  "Of all the insolent fools!  I shall have to go down and get him myself."

*          *          *

"Do not worry, your memory will return to you," Leo assured Addy.

"But by that time, you will be dead!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Queen Mineralia.  "I have my interests in that boy!"

Usagi looked up at the figure.  "Who are you?"

"Me?  I am Queen Mineralia.  I believe you are the one who killed my sister Mettalia.  She made too many mistakes but the same will not happen for me.  I will conquer this planet and I'm taking him with me!"  With a flick of her wrist, Leo disappeared and the two crystals return to their owners Addy, Usagi and Mamoru return to their Sailor Rose, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen outfits.

"Where did you take him?" Sailor Rose yells.

"No where you need to concern yourself with.  I must admit I never anticipated that he had the power of the sun behind him.

"YOU MONSTER GIVE LEO BACK!"

"Oh just you wait!  You will see him again and improved if I might add.  He will be with me and rule this pathetic excuse for a planet with me… if we decide not to destroy it."  On that note, she disappears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"  Sailor Rose collapsed on the ground.  Sailor Moon walks up to her and gives her a hug.

"It's ok… we'll get Leo back.  I promise."

*          *          *

Meanwhile at Mineralia's palace…

Leo is under a device similar to the one Mamoru was under when Beryl tried to remove his memories.  He is lying on his back, hands and his sides while he is showered with purple beams of energy.  Mineralia is watching him carefully.

"He will make an excellent general with his energy.  And hopefully be more competent than the other generals I've had in the past.  State your name."

Leo struggles to open his eyes.  "Which one do you want?"

"You have spunk.  I like that; an excellent quality for a warrior.  Soon you will be my slave."

"Get a life lady!"

"Oh, I'm hurt," she says sarcastically.  She walks out of the room and into her throne room.  "If the Sun belongs to me then the Earth is sure to follow!  Revenge will be mine!!!  Hahahahaha…"


	18. The Ultimate Power

**AN:  **I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Jeff (Prince Neptune, go read his fic!) for inspiring me in the creation of Mineralia's intentions.

**Chapter 17: The Ultimate Power**

Addy and Usagi woke up the next morning.  "Good thing it's a Saturday," Usagi thought.  "After last night's battle, I wouldn't be surprised if Addy doesn't want to get up at all!"

"Good morning, Usagi!" Addy said pleasantly.  "How are you this morning?"

This burst of cheerfulness was not what Usagi was expecting.  In fact, she thought she was going to be the one who had to be cheerful.  "I'm… uh… ok, Addy.  How are you?" Usagi asked this last part unsure of what Addy's answer would be.

"I'm feeling great!  Hey, it's a beautiful day!  Do you want to go shopping around the city?"

Usagi had no idea what was going through Addy's mind at that moment, but she was happy that Addy wasn't feeling helpless, like she was when the Dark Kingdom took her Mamo-chan.  Usagi remembered that she couldn't eat or sleep for days and even if she had fallen asleep, she would be haunted by nightmares of the whole event.  All she could think about was how her and her Mamo-chan had just been reunited before he was snatched by Beryl.  The thought brought a tear to Usagi's eye.

"Hey Usagi… are you ok?"

Usagi snapped out of her little daydream.  "Oh sorry, Addy.  Shopping sounds like a great idea!"

When the two girls finished getting ready they walk out of the house.  They went to many different places.  They stop by Fashion Ave. just for the hell of it even though they both knew they couldn't afford anything in there.  But they were having fun trying on all of the expensive clothes and feeling like movie stars.

After shopping, Usagi and Addy stopped at a local café.  Everything about this day, although it was fun, felt weird to Usagi.  "Are you sure you're ok, Addy?" Usagi asked.  "I mean especially after last night…"

Addy cut her off, "What do you mean 'especially after last night'?  It was a normal battle.  We fought the monster and destroyed it then we went home."

Usagi stared at Addy in dismay.  "What?  That's not what happened at all Addy!  Don't you remember what happened to Leo?"

Addy blinked, "Leo?  Who's Leo?  I don't know anyone named Leo."

"Addy!  How can you say that!  You and Leo have been inseparable since that day at the soup kitchen.  You went on a double date with me and Mamo-chan!"

"Usagi, I'm sorry but I think you have lost your mind!  I don't know anyone named Leo!  Never have!  Now if you don't mind, I have a headache and would like to go home."

Usagi didn't say another word for the rest of the day to Addy.  She didn't know what to say.  "She is taking this whole thing harder than I thought," Usagi thought.  "Maybe I should tell the others… no… I'll wait.  Maybe this will go away by tomorrow."  And with that, Usagi allowed Addy to take her back to her place.

*          *          *

In Mineralia's Palace…

Mineralia sat at her throne awaiting patiently the awakening of her new servant.

"CELESTINE!" she yelled.

"Yes your majesty?" Celestine bowed as she was saying this.  Celestine had long light blue hair that would have been touching the floor if it weren't held up in high ponytail braid.  She wore a long purple dress with high slits on the sides and ice trimmings.  There were no sleeves on the dress, but she did have long gloves reaching above her elbows.  Her cold eyes matched her hair.

"How is our fine friend doing?"

"He's a stubborn one your majesty.  The treatment is taking longer than usual but I'm sure he will be ready for testing in a matter of hours."

"Excellent.  Now watch over him until he is ready.  At that point, I want you to bring him to me for examination.  I will be in my chambers for the time being."

"As you wish."  With that Celestine left the room and Mineralia went into the adjacent room behind her.

Mineralia looked into her mirror.  Through this mirror she could see just about anything except the future, which greatly annoyed her.  She would have loved to have the mirror tell her the result of her attacks.  Not that it would have made such a difference; she already knew what the future was for Earth.  Everywhere she had visited, she had conquered.  She had been searching for the Ultimate Power, the power that shall rule all.

In order to possess this power, one must have all four of the legendary crystals in possession.  According to legend, an evil menace, named Hexes, held the Ultimate Power and ruled the world in chaos and destruction.  However, four saviors ended his reign: Serenity, Morissa, Pirro, and Naiya.  With their combined powers, they trapped Hexes in another dimension and possessed control over the Ultimate Power.  The four had decided that this power was too great for any one person to have, so they split the power into four crystals: red, blue, black, and silver.  The four separated unto the farthest regions of the universe.  This way, it would be very difficult for someone to try to collect the crystals.  Should the crystals be reunited it would release the Ultimate Power and Hexes and the world would come to an end.

"I thought the Sol system would be an easy system to conquer…" Mineralia said to herself.  "That's why I sent my sister, Metallia to claim the Silver Crystal."  She tightened her hand into a fist and shook, filled with hatred.  She quickly calmed herself down.  "No matter.  I will conquer this remote system.  I will gain the Silver Crystal and combine its power with the other three.  Then I shall bring back Hexes and with his power, I shall rule the universe.  Those who have killed Metallia will pay!"  There was a soft knock on the door.  "Who is it?"

Celestine entered the room gingerly.  "Your majesty, he is ready."

"Excellent bring him before me at once."

Celestine entered further into the room, dragging Leo right behind her.  He was still wearing his princely garments from before but anyone could tell that there was something different about him, something wrong with him.  His eyes were not their usual shade of blue.  Instead they were black as coal.  There was no feeling behind them, no emotion.  

He walked up to Mineralia and lowered himself unto one knee and lowering his head.  "I am here to serve you my queen."

"Prince Apollo.  What is your mission?"

"To obtain the Silver Crystal."

"Excellent."  She turned to Celestine.  "You have done well, Celestine.  You shall be rewarded for your dedication and hard work.  You are dismissed for now."

"Thank you, your majesty."  Celestine left the room.

"Now, Prince Apollo, how about you and I discuss some ways in which you can obtain the Silver Crystal…"

*          *          *

Usagi was in the nearby diner with the rest of the senshi.  She was concerned about Addy.

"Oh with all of these battles going on I forgot to tell you guys something!" Makoto exclaimed.  The others gathered closer to hear what their friend had to say.  Makoto stayed quiet for a second just to annoy her friends.

"Well don't keep us in suspense!" Minako yelled.  "Tell us!!"

"Well, about a week ago, I got a call from Haruka and Michiru and…"

"Really?!"  Usagi exclaimed.  "How are they?  Is everything all right?  What's going on?  Is it true that…"

"USAGI!!!" Rei yelled.  "Let her speak!"  Usagi sank back into the seat and became quiet as she sulked.  "Baka!"

"Well, they said that they are coming to New York!  But they didn't say when.  I told them that we are always at this diner and if they want to meet us here then…"

"Then it's not a problem!" a voice said behind her.

"HARUKA-SAN!!!  MICHIRU-SAN!!!" Usagi screamed and got up to hug Haruka and Michiru.  "What are you doing here?  How was your flight?  How long are you staying…"

"Slow down, kitten!" Haruka said.  "One question at a time please."

"First off, I'm holding a concert at Carnegie Hall," Michiru explained.  "Our flight was fine, and we are staying for the rest of the time you are here.  We don't want you getting into any trouble."  She winked at Usagi after saying the last part.

"Sit down with us," Ami suggested.  "And we will tell you of the current trouble that we are in."

Ami told Haruka and Michiru about the flower soldiers, Leo, everything that had happened thus far.  "So now we are discussing what we should do with Leo."

"Nothing," Haruka said coldly.  Everyone, excluding Michiru, looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean nothing?" Rei said.  "He's in trouble!  Who knows what that evil woman is going to do to him!"

"I mean just that.  Nothing.  He is of no concern to us.  Usagi, soon you will be queen.  If you take this on, you will be endangering your life and the future of the Earth.  You are not going to risk yourself for him and neither are we."

"And what do you think, Michiru-san?" Usagi asked hoping for some support.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Haruka.  With your marriage and crowning close at hand, we cannot risk you being killed."

"But… but… he's royalty!  He is the prince of the Sun!  Surely that must count for something!"

"Don't misunderstand me.  Because it is the prince of the Sun, it poses as a great loss, but if it were anyone of you, excluding Usagi or Mamoru, my feelings would be the same.  You should know by now that is how we do things.  It is how we feel about these matters."

"Why should I be special?  Doesn't everyone deserve a chance to be saved?  To be able to live their life as they were meant to be?  I never did understand your sense of duty Haruka and I don't believe I ever will!"

"You are special Usagi!" Haruka yelled back.  "You are the future queen of the Earth.  We cannot risk your life for some…" She was interrupted by screams from outside.

"I don't care what you say, Haruka.  I have a duty too.  It is my duty to protect every person on this Earth to the best of my ability.  And that means rescuing Leo!"  She ran outside and transformed.  "MOON ETERNAL… MAKE-UP!!!"


	19. The Sun Turns Black...

I'm really sorry for the long delay in this chapter

I'm really sorry for the long delay in this chapter.I really haven't felt like writing the past few months.I've realized that this story needs considerable revision.So it might be a really long time before the next chapter.I'm going to go through all of the chapters and fix any mistakes.Then maybe I'll be in the mood again to write.I hate making you all wait and I'm sorry.But I intend to give you the best story I can possibly give you.

**AN**:Haruka refers to Usagi as kitten a lot in the manga.

**Chapter 18: The Sun Turns Black…**

"MOON ETERNAL… MAKE-UP!"Within seconds, Usagi transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon.The inners follow suit and leave Haruka and Michiru behind in the restaurant.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Michiru asks.

"I think that you've been hanging around kitten too much."

Michiru smiles."Maybe… she has that effect on people."

"As outer senshi, our main concern is to protect our prince and princess from dangers outside the solar system."

"Which is why we are here.We sensed an evil presence here.One definitely not of this system."

"Yes… but that does not mean we are going to barge into an enemy's fortress, whom we know nothing about.

"So you would abandon the prince of the Sun like that?"

"It is not like the Silver Millennium where politics was a big thing and we had a King of the Sun to worry about.Today, in this time our mission is to protect this system from outside invaders.Not rescue a boy.Even if he is the prince of the Sun."

Haruka and Michiru sit quietly for a while, hearing battle noises in the background.

Michiru stands up and says solemnly, "It's time to make an entrance."

Haruka follows suit."I agree."

"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER…"

"URANUS PLANET POWER…"

They say the last part simultaneously, "MAKE-UP!"

Sailor Uranus and Neptune run outside to join the battle.

***

**Meanwhile outside…**

Moon finishes her speech as the inners join her, "And in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

"And don't forget us…" Venus says, then is joined by the other inner senshi, "We're the Sailor Senshi!"

Celestine, who is floating above the senshi, looks down on them with a wicked smile on her face."So you are the infamous Sailor Senshi…Well Azurite was nothing compared to me!"

"We'll see about that!" Mars yells."MARS… FLAME SNIPER!"Mars shoots her arrow at Celestine.She dodges it easily."Ha ha!Pathetic!"

"So she's fast, eh?" Jupiter smiles and looks at Venus.Venus nods."JUPITER… OAK EVOLUTION!"

Celestine dodges the tornado of leaves."I cannot even believe that you neat Azurite!"

"VENUS… LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"While Celestine is busy mocking Jupiter's attack, Venus attacks from behind.

"What?!"Before she can react, she is hit by the array of hearts.Celestine falls to the ground.The senshi cheer and congratulate Venus and Jupiter for their victory.Bit in all of their congratulations and celebrations, they do not notice Celestine pick herself up again.

Mercury looks at the victim and notices that she has risen… but too late."Look out!" she shouts.The senshi are hit and fell to the floor.

"Looks like you need some help!"Uranus' voice is heard in the background.

"Who are you?" Celestine yells.She turns to glance at two figures in the distance.The wind blows rose petals in the air.

"Fighting for magnificence, I am Sailor Uranus, the soldier of the skies!"

"Fighting for elegance, I am Sailor Neptune, the soldier of the seas!"

"More Sailor Senshi?No bother, I will destroy you all!"

"Not if we destroy you first!"Uranus takes out her space sword talisman."SPACE SWORD…"

"Wait!" Celestine interrupts Uranus."To fight me is suicide on your part.I'm wondering if you can defeat my latest creation!"

"We can destroy you and anything you throw at us!" Uranus yells.

"Excellent!"Celestine looks down below herself."Prince Apollo you have been challenged!"

Underneath Celestine a portal with a blinding light appears.The senshi shield their eyes at first but then struggle to look.Walking from the portal they see a male figure.As the portal disappears behind him, all of the inner senshi gasp.

"LEO?!" they all say shocked.

"You are mistaken… I am Prince Apollo, devoted servant of Queen Mineralia."

"Is this the boy you told us about?" Uranus asks.

"Well…" Sailor Moon starts, "but…"

"But nothing!He is the enemy now!"

"Wait!I can turn him back!"Sailor Moon takes out her crystal and it glows with a brilliant light.Celestine stares at the crystal in awe.

"That's one of the crystals Mineralia is looking for!" Celestine whispers."Prince Apollo!"

"Yes?"

"Queen Mineralia wants that crystal… get it!"

"Yes, at once."He pulls out a sword and prepares to slay Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon takes no notice, and concentrates all of her energy on the crystal.Prince Apollo jumps above Sailor Moon, sword raised above him.He comes down to hit her but still she doesn't move from her place.

"SAILOR MOON!" the senshi shout.They try to run and save her but knew that it would be too late.Prince Apollo swings his sword down.

CLANK!

The senshi hear the sword hit something… something other than flesh…

"Tuxedo Kamen!" the inners shout.

Tuxedo Kamen held his cane horizontal in front of Prince Apollo's sword.The two of them are pushing against the other, seeing who is the stronger fighter.It is pretty evenly matched but Tuxedo Kamen manages to move the fight away from Sailor Moon, who is still was concentrating on the crystal.When they are a good distance away from Sailor Moon, she extends her arms and raises them, and the crystal above her head.She opens her eyes and stares at Prince Apollo.

"SILVER CRYSTAL POWER!"

The light around the crystal grows brighter and stronger.Sailor Moon lowers her hands to her sides, but the crystal is still above her head.She raises her right arm back to the crystal.The light around the crystal is so great, that you could no longer see the crystal itself, just the light surrounding it.She quickly lowers her arm so that it is extended in front of her.The beam follows the direction of her arm, towards Prince Apollo.The beam hits him.He screams as he is being bathed in the light.When light disappears, he and Sailor Moon both fall to the ground.The crystal returns to her broach.

"Im… impossible!" Celestine yells."He was supposed to be invincible!"

"Heh, not as strong as you thought he was!" Uranus mocks.

Celestine clutches her hand into a fist after hearing Uranus' comment but manages to suppress her anger."I see he still needs some work.No matter.Prince Apollo!"

Prince Apollo struggles to get up.But manages to get on his feet.He walks towards Celestine.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon shouts."Leo!"

Prince Apollo stops.Turns around to stare at Sailor Moon.There is an empty expression in his eyes.Sailor Moon notices this.It was the same look Mamoru had when controlled by Beryl.

"I told you.You are mistaken.I am Prince Apollo.Not Leo."He turns back around.The portal appears once again in front of him.He walks through it and it disappears.

"But…" Sailor Mon is confused about what happened."But… the crystal was supposed to heal him…I… I don't understand…"

Tuxedo Kamen looked at Sailor Moon and thought about his sister.

"How are we going to tell Addy?" Sailor Moon adds.

"I will tell her," Tuxedo Kamen says.The senshi look at him."She is my sister after all.I don't think it would be right if anyone else tells her."

Sailor Moon nods."I guess you're right.But still, she will need someone to be there I think.I will tell her with you."

Before Tuxedo Kamen could argue, she was already de-transformed and on her way back to Addy's house.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune look at each other a little confused… for once.Their expression turned serious when they look at the other senshi."Who is Addy?" Uranus asks.

The inner senshi look at each other, hoping one of them would step forward to tell.After none did, Uranus became aggravated."So?Who is she?"

"Alright," Venus steps forward."I tell you… but not here.Some place more… private."

Uranus nods, "Agreed.Let's go to our place."She and Neptune de-transform and start walking.The other senshi follow suit.

Rei whispers to Minako, "What are we going to tell the flower soldiers?"

Minako frowns, "I don't know.We'll worry about that later."

***

Mamoru and Usagi find themselves at Addy's and before Mamoru could say no, Addy and her mother invite him to dinner.Usagi sits down at the table excited about dinner, "So what are we having today Mrs. Terran?"

"Oh nothing special, just a simple pot roast and vegetables," Mrs. Terran says.

"I'm sorry to trouble you like this Mrs. Terran," Mamoru says."If you want, I can just talk to Addy and Usagi for a bit then leave."

"Oh it's not trouble at all.Addy's father is coming home late tonight and picking up a sandwich for himself on his way home.So I have a meal for four and only three people to eat it.You're staying!"She smiles as she says the last part.

"How could I say no to a pretty young lady?" Mamoru knew what it took to please a mother.After all, he and Usagi still have to tell her parents about the engagement.Practicing his charm on Addy's mother would allow him to make sure he will be flawless when he approaches Usagi's family.

Mrs. Terran blushes at the comment."Well Usagi, looks like you've really picked up a charming young fellow.You better make sure he doesn't do anything foolish!"

Usagi squeeze Mamoru's hand underneath the table."Oh I'll keep my eye on him."She turns to him and winks.

***

Haruka and Michiru lead the rest of the senshi to their hotel room.They are staying at the Plaza hotel.Minako, as usual is star struck by the atmosphere.

"Oh my god!You guys are staying here?It must cost a fortune!"

Michiru smiles and is pleased to know that Minako will never change."Half a fortune actually," she jokes. 

Haruka, on the other hand, isn't as pleased."Minako, who is Addy?What does she have to do with the royal family or with us for that matter?"

"Well, she's Mamoru's brother from the past.She is Princess Gaia of Earth.And Leo was Prince Apollo of the Sun.Other than that, I do not know."

Michiru, pensive, looks up to the others."And this new enemy… what do they want?"

"We don't know," Ami says a little disappointed."All we know is that they are very similar to our first adversaries.The difference being is that they are a lot stronger."She looks up as if an idea just struck her."What if Metallia has come back stronger?"

"That is not possible."Surprised, everyone turned to Haruka."If it were Metallia, then Michiru and I would not be here.We only protect the system from outside invasion.This new threat is someone else."

"So who are they?" Makoto yells.

Michiru and Haruka look at each other."Another attack…" Michiru says solemnly.

"Where?" Makoto yells.

"In that park over there."

Rei picks up her communicator."I'll call Usagi."

***

After dinner, Usagi reluctantly goes to clean the dishes by request of Addy's mother.As she gets up, she whispers into Mamoru's ear, "If you start without me you're dead meat!"

When Usagi finishes, she leads Addy upstairs."Addy, come on, we need to talk."Usagi's tone indicates to Addy that it had to deal with Sailor business.Addy doesn't hesitate and leads them upstairs into her room.Upon entering, she closes the door.

"Now, what is it we need to talk about?"

Usagi and Mamoru look at one another, each expecting the other to start.

"Well?" Addy asked."What is it?"

"Well Addy," Usagi begins."We've actually never sat down to talk about what happened the other day.About the battle and about Leo."

"I've told you Usagi, I don't know who Leo is."

Mamoru gets up and walks toward Addy.He says, "Addy, you do know who he is.Remember the past.Leo is your current boyfriend.In the middle of a battle, he got injured.In that moment, the two of you regained all of your memories.They were your memories of the past, of the Silver Millennium.Try to remember…"

"I…" Addy begins to get a headache."I… I think I need to sit down…" She goes to sit on her bed.Usagi sat down beside her.

"Addy, I know it's hard.I went through the same exact thing not to long ago.I was in denial.You need to snap yourself out of it.Or else, it will destroy you.Addy… Leo, he was taken by the enemy shortly after he got hurt… well Mamo-chan and I saw him and…"

"He has turned Addy," Mamoru finished."The enemy has turned him against us.Usagi tried to turn him back, but failed.We felt you needed to know."

Before Addy could answer, a beeping sound comes from Usagi's communicator.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hai Rei-chan.What is it?"

"It's another attack.Right outside Central Park."

"We're on our way."Usagi looks to Addy."Are you coming?"

Addy nods after a moment of hesitation."Yes, let me call the others."When she finished, Usagi, Mamoru, and Addy rush out of the house.

When they left, Luna comes out to greet Marigold."Well Marigold, what do you make of all that?"

The golden cat looks down."The memories are painful.I've always known what they were but I hid them from her as to hide the pain.So she wouldn't suffer a second time.But it looks like she will."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here's the entire story…"

**Flashback******

Addy, well Princess Gaia never knew I was always watching her.I always knew where she was; always knew what she was doing.That was my job.I had to make sure she wasn't getting herself into trouble.It was the day she learned that she was to wed Prince Leo of the Sun.She was in an argument with her father in the throne room.

"But father, I do not even know this Leo," Princess Gaia explained."How do I know if I am going to love him once we are married?"

The king looked at her with understanding."You will grow to love him in time.A union between the Earth and the Sun would be a glorious one."

"I don't see you forcing Endymion to marry anyone."

"His position is different than yours.I know it is difficult but in time you will learn to love this man.I'll tell you what.I will give you until the next full moon to find a noble you wish to marry.If you don't find one, you will marry Prince Leo."

I could tell by Gaia's face that she was not happy with this decision but she wasn't one to disobey her father's wishes."Alright father.Now if you will excuse me."

Gaia left the throne room. I followed her to make sure she was ok though I knew she wasn't.She was running through the halls, holding back her tears and all I could do was follow her to her room where I could ask her what was wrong.

But Gaia never made it to her room.On the way she bumped into one of the many new servants of the palace.

"Damn, watch where you are going woman!"He obviously didn't know who she was.

"How dare you talk to me in such a fashion servant!"

I noticed he looked her over before talking again.But that didn't make a difference in his attitude."Miss, you are the one who bumped into me, causing me to spill all of the water onto the floor.Now I have more of a job to do than I did before."

Gaia was enraged that a servant was yelling at her."Do you have any idea of who I am?"

"I see that you are a brat who doesn't watch where she is going.Now if you don't mind, I have chores to do."

Gaia couldn't take it anymore and ran past him and on to her room.I had to come out and say something!

"What do you think you are doing?" I questioned him.

He stared down at me just like he did to Gaia."What do you think I'm doing cat?"

"That's Marigold to you buddy!And did you know that you just yelled at Princess Gaia?"

"That was the Princess?" he yelled.I could only shake my head.

"Yes that was the Princess.And if you are lucky, she will forget all about this and not have you executed!"

"Damn, I've probably ruined all chances already."I thought I heard the servant mutter something.But I ignored it and went to address the Princess.As I had feared, she was crying on her bed.

"What's wrong Gaia?"

"Oh nothing, just that father wants me to marry someone I don't even know and he's not forcing Endymion to do the same.And now I have servants yelling at me."

"That servant had no right yelling at you.But your father is another story."

**End Flashback**

"Soon Gaia and this, Lucas kept sneaking off together.Sometimes I even covered for her.But she knew that the two of them could never be together.He was a servant.The day Beryl attacked, Gaia was going to tell her father about Lucas.But she wasn't able to.Lucas was one of the first killed.We both watched him die.It broke her heart.She attacked Beryl and was too killed.I have never seen the king cry like he did on that day.Unfortunately, Endymion wasn't there to protect us.He was on the Moon trying to get help from Queen Serenity.But sometimes I think that he would have been killed too had he been there."

Luna could only try to fill in the pieces with her own memories of the Silver Millennium, the painful memories of Beryl and Metallia."He didn't have much success on the Moon either.When Beryl attacked the Moon, he died protecting Princess Serenity."

Marigold's eyes widened.He couldn't believe that the prince's fate was to be the same whether he was on the Moon or on the Earth.It also pained him that Beryl had been so strong.


End file.
